Rain
by Ryousei no Hexe
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, sang mantan missing nin yang kini kembali ke Konoha untuk menebus segala dosa yang ia lakukan pada desa tercintanya. Mengabdi sekaligus mendedikasikan sisa hidupnya demi mewujudkan mimpi mendiang kakaknya Uchiha Itachi. Hingga seorang Heiress Hyuuga yang cantik dan memesona datang dengan tampilan basah karena hujan yang mulai mengusik hati dan pikirannya.
1. Chapter 1

**_| Rain |_**

 ** _Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own_**

 ** _Genre : hurt/drama/romance_**

 ** _Rate : T_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _" This Feeling "_**

 ** _Selamat Membaca_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Ribuan tetes air dingin turun mengguyur desa Konoha. Awan-awan hitam terlihat menyelimuti langit. Angin yang bertiup menemani tetesan air yang jatuh. Desa Konoha mulai memasuki pertengahan musim hujan kali ini. Hokage membatasi tawaran misi yang di ajukan pada para shinobinya. Hanya misi-misi yang di anggap penting dan darurat lah yang ia terima. Hokage tidak ingin para shinobinya mendapat resiko ketika menjalankan misi.

.

Kedai ramen ichiraku terlihat ramai. Kedai yang sudah berdiri hampir 15 tahun itu masih eksis sampai sekarang. Suara dentingan dari sendok panci meramaikan suasana kedai. Paman Teuchi dan Ayame sibuk melayani pesanan para pelanggan. Beberapa orang yang berada di kedai terlihat saling berbisik satu sama lain. Mengarahkan pandangannya pada sosok pria mantan missing nin yang sangat ditakuti. Meski pria itu telah kembali ke Konoha dan membantu pada saat perang, citra nya masihlah terlihat buruk di depan warga sipil. Catatan hitam yang ia torehkan tidak bisa di hapus begitu saja. Namun, pria itu tidak memperdulikan atau pun mempermasalahkannya. Pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke. Uchiha terakhir di muka bumi ini. Pria itu hanya duduk diam menikmati ramen yang di sajikan untuknya. Tidak menghiraukan bisik-bisik di sekitarnya.

.

Sasuke merasakan kursi di sebelahnya bergeser, pria itu melirik dan mendapati seorang wanita berkimono dan berambut panjang duduk di sebelahnya. Sasuke tahu siapa wanita itu. Sang heiress Hyuuga kini duduk di sampingnya. Ia bertanya, mengapa wanita terhormat sepertinya mau mengunjungi kedai sederhana ini? Yang Sasuke tahu, wanita itu sudah tidak lagi menjadi seorang shinobi. Wanita itu berhenti seusai perang dunia ninja berakhir.

"Ah, Uchiha-san. Selamat sore." Sasuke hanya mengangguk merespon sapaan Hinata. Wanita itu memesan semangkuk ramen dan mulai menikmatinya. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka.

"Hujannya tidak reda." ucap Hinata.

Sasuke merasa bingung. Apa wanita itu berbicara padanya? Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu perkataan Hinata selanjutnya.

"Kau tahu, Uchiha-san? Hujan itu menyenangkan. Aku sangat menyukai hujan. Karena hujan bisa menyembunyikan sesuatu." Sasuke memutar tubuhnya ke samping. Sekarang ia berhadap ke arah Hinata. Lagi, Sasuke tidak merespon perkataan Hinata. Pria itu hanya melihat Hinata dalam diam.

"Apa kau menyukai hujan?" Sasuke terkejut. Wanita itu membalikkan badannya ke arahnya. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Sasuke bisa melihat keseluruhan wajah Hinata. Wanita itu terlihat anggun dan cantik. Rambut panjangnya yang di gerai membingkai wajahnya. Sasuke diam, terpesona dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Ia baru menyadari, wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu sangat cantik. Hinata tersenyum simpul. Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Tidak, aku tidak suka hujan." Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Nee, Uchiha-san. Apa kau pernah merasa putus asa menunggu seseorang yang kau sukai?"

Dan saat itu pula, Sasuke melihat senyuman pahit dari wanita itu. Satu hal yang di sadari Sasuke, bahwa wanita yang ada di hadapannya ini, adalah wanita yang mencintai sahabat kuningnya. Wanita yang mencintai hokage ketujuh, Uzumaki Naruto.

Dua hari setelah pertemuan mereka di kedai ramen ichiraku. Sasuke tidak bertemu kembali dengan Hinata. Pria itu di sibukkan dengan pekerjaannya sebagai ketua anbu. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Ia sibuk mengurus urusan klan Hyuuga. Sebagai heiress, Hinata di tuntut untuk menjadi pemimpin yang ideal. Beberapa pelatihan kepemimpinan harus ia lakoni. Sebenarnya Hinata menolak dengan posisi sebagai ketua klan. Namun, Hiashi yang sudah melihat dan mengakui kemampuan puterinya itu bersikukuh menjadikan Hinata sebagai penggantinya. Alhasil, Hinata pun menerima dan mengemban tugas itu.

Hari in pun sama. Hinata melakukan rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Menjamu tamu-tamu penting dari luar desa. Membicarakan permasalahan bisnis. Ya, klan Hyuuga memiliki berbagai macam bisnis, di desa maupun di luar desa. Penginapan, restoran, dan pemandian onsen adalah beberapa bisnis yang di geluti oleh klan Hyuuga.

"Senang berbisnis dengan anda, Hinata-ojou sama."

"Terima kasih, Maki-san. Kita bisa mulai membangun onsen nya besok."

"Ah, baiklah. Sekali lagi terima kasih." Kedua orang itu saling bersalaman.

Pria yang di ketahui bernama Maki itu meninggalkan ruang perjamuan. Para pengawal Hyuuga mengantar pria itu ke luar. Hinata mencoba meregangkan tubuhnya. Merasa kaku setelah duduk selama berjam-jam. Menghela nafas dan memejamkan matanya sejenak.

"Kau berhasil, anakku." Suara bariton itu menyadarkan Hinata.

"Tou-sama." Pria paruh baya itu menghampiri Hinata.

"Aku yakin, tetua Hyuuga akan bungkam." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

"Tou-sama tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik untuk klan Hyuuga."

Kedua anak dan ayah itu saling berpelukan. Tanpa Hinata ketahui, ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi meneteskan air mata.

 _'Maafkan ayah, Hinata.' Batin Hiashi._

.

Ruangan itu nampak berantakan. Dokumen-dokumen berserakan di atas meja. Terlihat pria blonde sedang menelungkupkan kepalanya. Sesekali, pria itu mengumamkan sesuatu sambil menjambak rambutnya. Terdengar ketukan pintu. Namun, pria itu tidak bereaksi. Ia masih dalam posisinya.

"Dobe."

"Ah, Teme. Ada apa?"

"Apa kau bodoh? Kau yang menyuruhku datang kemari." geram Sasuke. Pria blonde itu menatap heran ke arah Sasuke. "Ah, ahahahaha. Maaf Teme, aku lupa itu. Ahahaha." pria itu tertawa dengan canggung.

"Katakan Dobe, atau aku akan pergi."

"Begini, Sasuke. Aku memintamu secara pribadi untuk mengawal ketua Hyuuga besok ke Suna."

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

"Aku memintamu sebagai hokage untuk mengawal Hinata besok ke suna."

"Aku tidak-"

"Kau tidak boleh menolak, Sasuke. Ini misi dariku." raut wajah Naruto berubah serius. Sasuke menghela nafas pasrah, "Hn."

"Bagus. Datanglah besok ke manshion Hyuuga. Ingat, jam delapan, Sasuke." Naruto tersenyum dengan lebar.

Sasuke menghilang seketika. Menyisakan kepulan asap di ruangan itu. Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di kursi. Entah mengapa ia merasa akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Yang pasti, perasaannya sedang kalut sekarang. Ia merasa gusar setelah Hinata sendiri yang meminta dirinya untuk menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengawal dirinya secara pribadi. Apa yang terjadi padanya? Mengapa ia merasa gusar ketika Sasuke akan mengawal Hinata?

Naruto memejamkan matanya.

.

'Hinata' gumamnya

.

Sang fajar telah menampakkan dirinya. Memancarkan sinar hangat untuk menyinari bumi. Pagi hari di musim hujan memang terasa hangat dengan adanya cahaya matahari. Tumbuhan yang basah oleh air terlihat berkilau ketika tertimpa cahayanya.

Pagi ini, Uchiha Sasuke bangun lebih awal. Tidak. Bahkan pria Uchiha itu tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak seperti biasanya. Sasuke merasa gugup. Tunggu, pria sekelas Uchiha Sasuke merasa gugup? Oh, ayolah. Sasuke juga manusia bukan? Pria Uchiha itu tidak bisa tidur dan merasa gugup ketika pagi menjelang. Ia ingat misi apa yang harus ia lakukan pagi ini. Naruto menyuruhnya untuk mengawal ketua klan Hyuuga secara pribadi ke desa Suna.

Jujur saja. Sasuke bertingkah di luar karakternya akhir-akhir ini. Pria itu ingat dengan jelas. Bagaimana wanita itu ketika berbicara, bagaimana wanita itu tersenyum, dan bagaimana ketika wanita itu menatap sendu ke arahnya. Semua hal itu mengusik hati Sasuke. Mengusik sesuatu yang berada jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya. Perasaan asing yang menggelitik hati Sasuke. Perasaan yang dulu sempat menghilang dari kehidupannya. Dan kini, meski yang ia rasakan hanyalah sedikit dari perasaannya itu, Sasuke merasa berbeda. Ia menjadi pribadi yang berbeda setelah pertemuan mereka tempo hari di kedai ichiraku. Bahkan, ia tidak bisa menghilangkan bayang-bayang wajah wanita Hyuuga itu dalam benaknya.

Pria Uchiha itu melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju manshion Hyuuga. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Ia tidak menggunakan keahlian ninjanya. Lagi pula ini masih jam tujuh pagi. Masih ada satu jam sebelum pergi mengawal Hinata.

Sasuke sudah sampai di depan gerbang. Ia berbicara kepada dua orang penjaga, lalu mulai memasuki area manshion. Bersih dan luas. Itulah pemanndangan pertama yang tertangkap oleh penglihatan Sasuke. Pria itu melangkahkan kakinya lebih jauh memasuki arena bagian dalam. Di sana, ia bisa melihat beberapa bunke Hyuuga yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar halaman depan. Manshion ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan manshion Uchihanya. Hanya saja, di sini terlihat lebih hidup. Masih ada aktivitas yang di lakukan. Sedangkan di manshion Uchiha sudah tidak sama seperti dulu lagi. Sasuke sadar, bahwa hanya ialah satu-satunya penghuni manshion itu.

.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia berdiri dan melihat dua orang yang sedang melakukan latihan rutin di sebuah lapangan khusus. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas aliran cakra dari kedua orang itu. Tenang dan teratur, ciri khas dari klan Hyuuga. Pengendali dan pengontrol cakra. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Hanya saja, Sasuke sedikit mengakui kekuatan khas mereka. Kekkei genkai khas Hyuuga. Mata tanpa pupil dan juga urat-urat yang akan menonjol di sekitar mata jika mereka mengaktifkannya. Sejenak, Sasuke berpikir. Bagaimana jika ia melihat mata wanita itu yang sedang mengaktifkan kekkei genkainya? Apa dia akan tetap terlihat cantik? Atau dia akan terlihat sedikit menyeramkan? Oh Tuhan. Hilangkan lah semua pikiran konyol ini dari pikirannya. Sasuke mendengus menyadari pemikiran konyolnya pada Hinata. Hingga, salah seorang pelayan mendatanginya kemudian mengajaknya masuk ke rumah.

Sasuke merasa heran. Untuk apa pelayan itu mengantarnya ke ruang makan keluarga? Bukankah ia kesini untuk menjemput sang ketua klan dan mengawalnya ke desa Suna? Lalu untuk apa ia di antar ke ruang makan? Pikiran kalut Sasuke terhenti. Di sana, ia bisa melihat wanita itu. Wanita yang sudah membuat pikirannya kacau akhir-akhir ini. Sasuke merasakan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Wanita itu tersenyum dan-

"Selamat datang, Uchiha-san." Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya merespon sambutan Hinata.

Lagi, untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa gugup duduk bersama seorang wanita. Ia mencoba mengendalikan dirinya. Ia harus tetap tenang. "Maaf sebelumnya Uchiha-san. tapi, apakah kau bersedia sarapan bersamaku sebelum kita berangkat?" dan saat itu juga, Sasuke tidak bisa menahan keterkejutannya atas ajakan dari wanita yang telah mengusik hatinya.

.

.

To Be Continuedddd

Bagaimana? Ini fic Canon pertama

Seperti biasa ya, ditnggu kritik dan sarannya readers sekalian

Salam hangat

Hexe


	2. Chapter 2

**_| Rain |_**

 ** _Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own_**

 ** _Genre : hurt/romance/drama_**

 ** _Rate : M_**

 ** _Chapter 2_**

 ** _"_** ** _Mission and first Kiss"_**

 ** _Selamat membaca_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Mereka berangkat tepat pukul delapan pagi. Hyuuga Hiashi mengantar rombongan ke depan gerbang desa Konoha. Pria baruh baya itu memeluk Hinata sebelum keberangkatan n mereka. Ia juga meminta kepada Sasuke untuk menjaga puterinya itu. Rombongan pun berangkat. Dengan Hinata yang berada di dalam tandu. Sementara Sasuke dan pengawal Hyuuga yang lainnya berjalan kaki. Perjalanan ini akan panjang. Mengingat mereka hanya berjalan kaki seperti biasa. Dan mungkin ini akan menjadi misi yang melelahkan.

Ketika mereka telah menempuh setengah perjalanan, hujan pun turun. Hinata memutuskan untuk menunda perjalanan dan mengajak mereka berteduh di sebuah gua. Para pelayan Hyuuga mempersiapkan tempat duduk yang nyaman bagi Hinata. Mereka juga membenahi kimono yang di kenakannya. Sasuke yang melihat itu hanya diam. Ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik para pelayan yang sedang mengurus Hinata. Ia melihat bagaimana rumitnya pakaian yang di pakai Hinata. Kiomono itu terlihat berat. Namun, ia juga merasa bahwa wanita itu sangat menawan jika memakai pakaian itu. Hinata menatap ke arah Sasuke. Ia melihat pria itu sedikit terperanjat. Hinata memergoki Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya. Wanita Hyuuga itu tersenyum simpul. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Merasa malu karena sudah ketahuan memperhatikannya.

Hujan mulai mereda. Sasuke berjalan ke mulut gua. Pria itu memeriksa keadaan di luar, kemudian mengintruksikan para pelayan untuk berkemas dan bergegas melanjutkan perjalanan. Namun, Hinata menyuruh para pelayan untuk tidak ikut melanjutkan perjalanan. Para pelayan dan juga Sasuke merasa terkejut dengan hal itu. Hinata menyuruh mereka menunggu di sebuah desa kecil yang sebelumnya mereka lewati. Wanita itu memerintah mereka. Meski awalnya menolak, mereka pun menuruti perintahnya.

.

"Hinata-oujo sama, apa anda akan baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak apa-apa Kou, aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi, bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu pada anda? Bagaimana jika anda terluka?"

"Uchiha-san ada di sampingku. Aku yakin dia akan melindungiku seperti melindungi nyawanya sendiri."

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke. Jujur, Sasuke merasa senang dengan perkataanya. Pria itu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah ke samping. Pelayan yang di ketahui bernama Kou itu hanya menghembuskan nafas pasrah, "Uchiha-san, saya mohon jaga oujo-sama dengan nyawa anda." Kou memohon sambil membungkukkan badannya pada Sasuke.

"Hn, kau tenang saja. Hyuuga-sama akan baik-baik saja."

.

Para pelayan pun meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata. Wanita itu tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya pada mereka. Ia tidak habis pikir. Apa yang diinginkan wanita Hyuuga itu? Apa wanita itu akan kuat berjalan ke Suna dengan memakai kimono? Lagipula, wanita itu sudah berhenti menjadi ninja aktif bukan? Seorang ketua klan hanya akan menggunakan kekuatan shinobi mereka jika dalam keadaan darurat, seperti penyerangan desa ataupun perang dunia ninja. Sasuke merasa ragu jika mereka akan sampai di desa Suna tepat waktu.

.

"Hyuuga-sama, apa anda yakin bisa sampai ke desa Suna?"

"Kenapa Uchiha-san? apa anda meragukanku?"

"Tidak, hanya saja-"

.

KRIETTTT

.

Sasuke membelalakan matanya. Wanita itu merobek kimono yang di kenakannya. Ia bisa melihat kaki jenjang dan mulus milik Hinata. Kini panjang kimono itu hanya mencapai pertengahan pahanya. Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Merasa tidak pantas jika terus melihatnya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti. Apa yang di lakukan ketua klan Hyuuga itu? Bukankah tindakannya barusan tidak mencerminkan seorang Heiress? Di tambah, wanita itu merobek kimononya di depan Sasuke, yang notabennya adalah seorang pria.

"Maaf dengan ketidaknyamanan ini, Uchiha-san." Sasuke berbalik menghadap Hinata. Kini, wanita itu telah mengenakan pakaian ninja. Celana pendek hitam, baju berwarna purple tanpa lengan, dan juga jubah ungu yang di tentengnya di tangan. Sasuke masih memperhatikan penampilan Hinata. Untuk apa wanita itu merobek bagian bawah kimono jika ia sudah memakai pakaian lengkap untuk menjalankan misi? Tapi pria Uchiha itu tidak ambil pikir, yang terpenting adalah wanita Hyuuga itu terlihat _Sexy_ , pikirnya.

"Saya yakin anda berpikir kalau saya sudah berhenti menjadi ninja bukan?"

"Hn."

"Saya harap anda bisa merahasiakan hal ini, Uchiha-san. Saya ingin sampai ke Suna dengan cepat. Jadi, kuharap kau tidak keberatan. Oh ya, saya harap anda memanggilku dengan Hinata saja. Ayo, kita lanjutkan perjalannya. Sasuke-san." Hinata tersenyum, setelah kalimat panjangnya yang sangat formal, wanita itu kemudian berbalik dan mulai melompat ke atas pohon.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan wanita itu, "Sasuke-san? tidak buruk." gumamnya sambil melompat menyusul Hinata.

Mereka sampai di Suna malam hari. Hinata memesan dua kamar di sebuah penginapan. Mereka bisa beristirahat semalaman. Pertemuan di laksanakan esok hari. Hinata memasuki kamarnya. Melepaskan jubah dan juga sepatu ninjanya. Wanita itu membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Memejamkan mata dan mulai terlelap.

Sementara itu, Sasuke hanya berdiam diri di kamarnya. Pria itu menatap datar ke sekeliling kamar. Ia juga kembali mengingat perjalan mereka tadi. Sasuke bisa melihat bagaimana wanita itu berlari sambil melompati pohon. Rambutnya yang panjang melambai tertiup angin. Ada satu hal yang membuatnya senang sekaligus heran. Wanita itu tidak berhenti tersenyum sepanjang perjalan mereka. Apa wanita itu tersenyum karena bisa berduaan dengannya? Atau karena ia sudah lama tidak berperilaku sebagai ninja? Entahlah, Sasuke merasa geram dengan pemikirannya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk naik dan tidur di atas tempat tidurnya.

Pertemuan berjalan dengan lancar. Hinata dan Sasuke terlihat keluar dari ruangan. Mereka berjalan beriringan. Tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Hinata sudah kembali memakai kimononya. Sasuke tidak tahu darimana Hinata mendapat pakaian itu. Mereka memutuskan untuk langsung pulang ke Konoha setelah mereka membereskan barang di penginapan.

Hinata kembali mengenakan pakaian ninjanya. Jubah ungu itu telah menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Sasuke membenahkan kusanagi di pinggangnya. Ia terlihat kesulitan ketika ingin mengancingkan jubah hitamnya. Ia hanya memiliki satu lengan sekarang. Ia kehilangan satu lengannya ketika berduel dengan Naruto setelah perang dunia ninja usai. Hinata tersenyum melihat Sasuke yang berkutat dengan kancing jubahnya. Ia pun menghampiri Sasuke dan membantu mengancingkan jubahnya. Sasuke diam. Dia tidak menolak ataupun bereaksi. Sasuke bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang hanya sebatas dagunya saja. Ia bisa menghirup aroma vanilla dan lavender yang menguar dari tubuh Hinata. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sambil terus menghirup aroma itu. Ia merasa tenang. Sasuke membuka matanya ketika aroma itu mulai menghilang dengan samar. Jujur, ia merasa kecewa. Hinata sudah menjauh darinya dan ia ingin kembali menghirup aroma itu.

"Hn, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama, Sasuke-san."

"Ayo." Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya mendahului Hinata. Mereka pun meninggalkan penginapan dan kembali ke desa Konoha.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu setelah misi pengawalan Hinata ke desa Suna. Sasuke merasa hari-harinya menjadi sedikit berwarna. Tidak monoton seperti biasanya. Pria itu akan tersenyum sendiri jika mengingat Hinata. Tidak, bukan tersenyum. Tepatnya menyeringai. Naruto yang menyadari gelagat aneh dari sahabatnya itu merasa heran. Ia sering memergoki pria Uchiha itu melamun, kemudian menyeringai setelahnya. Bukan hanya Naruto. Sakura juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Sasuke. Dia bertingkah di luar kebiasaannya. Memang hal ini merupakan kemajuan bagi Sasuke. Melihat pria itu hanya menampilkan wajah datar dan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Namun, hal itu juga membuat Sakura merasa was-was. Ia bertanya-tanya, siapa yang sudah merubah Sasuke hingga seperti ini? Jujur saja, Sakura masih menyimpan perasaan cintanya pada pria Uchiha itu. Ia masih menyimpan cintanya dengan apik untuk Sasuke seorang. Bertahun-tahun Sakura menunggu reaksi dari Sasuke. Namun, pria Uchiha itu tidak merespon sedikitpun. Dan saat ini adalah waktunya. Sakura ingin memastikan perasaannya, ia ingin meminta kepastian dari Sasuke. Dan Sakura yakin, Sasuke pasti akan membalas perasaannya. Mengingat semua pengorbanan dan penantian yang ia lakukan untuknya.

Kini, mereka bertiga mengunjungi kedai ramen ichiraku. Naruto, dengan suaranya yang menggelegar memesankan ramen pada paman Teuchi. Sakura yang merasakan sakit pada telinganya langsung memukul kepala Naruto. Sementara Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya. Kedua sahabatnya itu memang tidak berubah. Tiga mangkuk ramen sudah siap di depan mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, Naruto langsung menyantap makanan berkuah itu dengan lahap.

Mereka bertiga menikmati ramen masing-masing. Hingga-

"Selamat datang, Hyuuga-sama." suara Ayame menghentikan kegiatan mereka bertiga

Deg

Deg

'Hyuuga?' batin Sasuke.

Di sana, terlihat Hinata yang temani oleh pengawalnya sedang tersenyum manis ke arah mereka bertiga, "Selamat malam, Hokage-sama, Haruno-san, dan Sasuke-san."

Baik Naruto, Sakura maupun Sasuke tidak ada yang bereaksi. Mereka asyik dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Entah mengapa, Naruto merasa kesal mendengar Hinata menyebut nama Sasuke dengan lumayan akrab. Sedangkan wanita itu sangat formal padanya. Tanpa mereka sadari, sang hokage kini telah mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat. Sementara Sakura sibuk menerka-nerka situasi. Apa maksud dari Hinata? Sejak kapan dia memanggil nama Sasuke dengan suffix kun? Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. Benar saja, pria itu sedang menatap Hinata. Bukan dengan tatapannya yang datar. Tapi tatapan mata kelam itu terlihat melembut. Sakit. Sakura merasa sakit dengan tatapan yang diberikan Sasuke pada wanita Hyuuga itu.

"Ng,, Hinata-chan. Apa kau mau memesan ramen? Bagaimana kalau kau bergabung dengan kami?" tawar Naruto dengan senyum lebarnya, "Terima kasih sebelumnya, Hokage-sama. Tapi saya tidak akan lama. Kou, tolong pesankan dua porsi ramen dan bungkus saja ramennya." ucap Hinata, "Baik, Oujo-sama." Kou pun pergi untuk memesankan ramen pada Ayame.

"Hinata-chan, duduklah sebentar. Di sini ada kursi kosong." Naruto menggeserkan kursi untuk Hinata. Sasuke merasa kesal melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu, "Terima kasih, Hokage-sama."

"Oh ayolah. Jangan terlalu formal padaku. Panggil Naruto saja." Naruto terlihat merengek. Hinata terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Naruto, "Baiklah, Naruto-kun?" ucap Hinata dengan ragu, "Nah, begitu lebih bagus. Oh ya, sejak kapan kau memanggil teme dengan sebutan Sasuke-san?"

.

Uhuk!

Sasuke tersedak minuman yang sedang diminumnya. Sakura yang melihatnya langsung menyodorkan tissue padanya. Di saat yang sama, Hinata menyodorkan sapu tangan ungunya pada Sasuke. Naruto yang melihat pemandangan di depannya hanya terdiam. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke mengambil sapu tangan Hinata dan langsung mengelap mulutnya. Perlahan, Sakura menarik kembali tissue yang di tawarkannya. Ia meremas tissue itu sampai kusut. Naruto yang menyadari reaksi Sakura menatap sendu wanita itu. Naruto sadar dengan betul. Bahwa Sakura masih menyimpan cintanya untuk Sasuke. Dan hal itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Jujur saja, Naruto masih mencintai Sakura. Namun, di sisi lain, ia juga merasa kesal melihat kedekatan Sasuke dan Hinata. Naruto merasa bimbang dengan perasaannya sekarang.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Sasuke-san?" tanya Hinata dengan lembut, "Hn, terima kasih." Hinata hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Oujo-sama, pesanan anda sudah siap. Sebaiknya kita kembali. Tuan Hiashi pasti khawatir." Kou menghampiri Hinata, "Baiklah Kou. Maaf semuanya, saya pamit undur diri. Selamat malam Hokage-sama, Haruno-san dan Sasuke-san." Hinata pergi dengan Kou yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka melihat kepergian Hinata dalam diam. Sasuke masih melihat kepergiannya. Terlihat kilatan kecewa dari pandangannya.

"Hn, aku pergi." Sakura terperanjat melihat Sasuke yang bangkit dari kursinya, "Sasuke-kun, aku ingin bicara sesuatu padamu."

"Lain kali sa-"

"Aku mohon, Sasuke-kun." Sakura memohon, "Hn."

"Hei, apa kalian akan meninggalkanku sendiri? Oh ayolah Sakura-chan. Biarkan teme pergi sendiri. Bagaimana denganku?" cerocos Naruto, "Naruto, kau itu sudah besar. Kau bisa pulang sendiri. Ah, Sasuke-kun. Tunggu aku." Sakura dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendiri di kedai ramen. Naruto mendengus dan menggebrak meja dengan pelan.

"PAMAN! BERI AKU SATU MANGKUK RAMEN LAGI!" teriak Naruto kesal.

 _'_ _Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata selama misi ke Suna?'_ batinnya.

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, ia malah mencemaskan Hinata dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang baru saja pergi bersama Sasuke.

.

Sakura mengajak Sasuke ke sebuah taman. Mereka duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan air mancur. Sakura meremas rok yang ia kenakan. Merasa gugup dengan situasinya sekarang. Ia menatap kearah Sasuke. Pria itu terlihat melamun. Matanya menerawang kearah air mancur. Perasaan Sakura berkecamuk. Apa ia harus mengakuinya sekarang? Atau bagaimana? Sakura menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Menyiapkan diri dan memulai semuanya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau tahu? Aku sudah lama menunggumu." Sasuke diam, tidak merespon, "Aku sudah menunggumu sejak dulu. Berharap kau akan kembali ke Konoha. Aku terus mengejar dan mencoba menggapaimu. Aku ingin membawamu pulang. Tapi, sekarang kau sudah disini. Dan aku sangat senang. Akhirnya, pena dan penantianku telah selesai. Kau sudah kembali. Disini, bersamaku dan juga bersama Naruto. Kau tahu, aku-"

"Langsung saja, Sakura." Sasuke memotong perkataan Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia menahan tangis sekarang.

"A-aku. A-ku mencintaimu, Sasuke-kun."

"Hn? Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya heran.

"Aku mencintaimu. AKU MENCINTAIMU, UCHIHA SASUKE." tangisan Sakura pecah. Akhirnya, Sasuke mengerti arah pembicaraan Sakura. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang sedikit berdenyut, "Maaf, Sakura. Aku-"

"TIDAK! JANGAN! JANGAN KATAKAN ITU SASUKE!" jerit Sakura. Wanita itu sudah berurai air mata. Sasuke menghela nafas, mencoba menenangkan teman se-timnya itu.

"Sakura, tenanglah. Dengarkan ak-"

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MENDENGARMU! AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU, SASUKE-KUN. KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENGERTI. AK-"

"SAKURA!" sentakkan dari Sasuke membuat Sakura bungkam. Wanita itu sesenggukkan, merasa terkejut dengan sikap Sasuke padanya, "Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakitimu. Tapi aku benar tidak bisa bersamamu."

"Apa ini karena wanita Hyuuga itu?" lirih Sakura. Sasuke diam, membenarkan perkataan Sakura dalam hatinya, "JAWAB AKU, SASUKE! APA KARENA AKU BUKAN SEORANG HYUUGA? APA KARENA AKU BUKANLAH SEORANG KETUA KLAN TERHORMAT DI KONOHA? KATAKAN SASUKE, KATAKAN PADAKU!"

"Sebaiknya kau pulang. Ini sudah malam. Sampai jumpa." Sasuke menghilang. Hanya ada kepulan asap di depan Sakura. Wanita itu kembali menangis.

"Kenapa Sasuke-kun? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Aarghhh!"

.

Sasuke merasa bingung. Ia memang menyayangi Sakura. Tapi hanya sebatas teman saja, tidak lebih. Inilah yang ditakutkan oleh Sasuke. Pengakuan Sakura terhadap perasaannya. Ia tidak mau menyakiti wanita itu. Jujur saja, Sasuke bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak menyadari perasaan Sakura pada dirinya. Ia sadar betul akan hal itu. Namun, Sasuke hanya diam. Ia juga tidak berniat untuk membalas perasaan wanita itu. Karena ia memang hanya menganggap Sakura sebagai temannya. Dan hal itu akan berlangsung selama hidupnya. Apalagi, Sasuke juga menyadari perasaan Naruto pada Sakura. Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka jika Sasuke menerima Sakura? Hubungan ini memang terasa rumit. Naruto yang mencintai Sakura dan Sakura mencintai Sasuke. Naruto? Sasuke teringat sesuatu. Sasuke ingat bahwa Hinata mencintai sahabatnya itu. Hubungan ini semakin rumit saja. Mungkin bisa disebut cinta segiempat? Dimana Sasuke yang mulai memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hinata. Bukankah semua ini rumit? Sasuke menjambak mengusap wajahnya kasar.

.

"Aaarrgghhhh!"

"Apa kau selalu seperti ini? Berteriak pada danau di malam hari?" Sasuke terkejut. Wanita itu ada disini. Ada di hadapannya. Wanita itu mengenakan kimono tidur berwarna putih, dengan aksen bunga lily sebagai hiasannya. Rambutnya yang panjang tergerai dengan sebagian yang diikat ke belakang. Cantik. Entah sudah berapa kali wanita itu membuatnya takjub dan terpesona. Namun, ia merasa heran. Apa yang dilakukan Hinata malam-malam begini di danau? Apa para penjaga Hyuuga membiarkan ketua klan mereka berkeliaran sendiri pada malam hari?

"Kenapa kau disini, Hinata?"

"Aku selalu kesini setiap malam, Sasuke-san. Hanya untuk menenangkan diri."

"Apa para penjaga membiarkanmu pergi?" nada bicara Sasuke menjadi santai, "Bunshin. Aku meletakkan bunshinku di kamar. Jadi, tidak akan ada yang curiga." Hinata tersenyum.

Sasuke ikut tersenyum. Meski senyumannya itu sangat tipis, "Hinata, apa maksud dari kata-katamu di kedai ramen tempo hari itu adalah menunggu Naruto?" Sasuke tidak membuang waktunya. Ia langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Senyum Hinata memudar. Wanita itu berjalan ke tepi danau dan berjongkok. Menyentuh air danau yang dingin dan mulai memaikan air itu dengan tangannya.

"Mengapa kau menanyakan hal itu, Sasuke? Aku sudah mulai mencoba untuk melupakannya. Aku ingin melupakan semua perasaanku padanya. Jadi, jika kau tidak keberatan. Jangan membahas tentang dia lagi." suara Hinata terdengar sedih. Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri. Merasa menyesal telah membuat suasana hati Hinata menjadi sedih. Pria itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata, lalu duduk disamping wanita itu.

"Maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Bolehkah aku membantumu untuk melupakannya?" perkataan Sasuke membuat Hinata diam. Ia tidak lagi memainkan air di tangannya. Hinata menolehkan kepalanya kearah Sasuke, "Bolehkah? Bolehkah aku berada di dalam kehidupanmu?" Sasuke memastikan. Hinata masih diam, tidak merespon perkataan Sasuke. Sasuke membawa satu tangan Hinata untuk menyentuh dadanya.

Deg deg deg

Hinata sedikit membelalakan matanya. Ia bisa merasakan detak jantung Sasuke yang menggila. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Merasa malu dengan posisi mereka saat ini.

"Apa kau merasakannya, Oujo-sama? Kau telah membuat jantungku serasa ingin meledak setiap saat jika aku berada di dekatmu."

"Aku akan melindungimu dengan nyawaku sendiri. Jadi, maukah kau mengisi lubang besar di hatiku? Maukah kau mengisi hari-hari kelamku menjadi hari-hari yang menyenangkan?"

"Maukah kau-"

"Ssstt. Cukup. Aku mengerti, Sasuke. Aku, aku ingin mencobanya. Jadi, maukah kau menuntunku? Menuntunku agar aku bisa berbalik kepadamu?" mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Sasuke merasa senang. Meski ia tahu ini terasa sangat cepat. Namun, ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika nanti sahabatnya itu akan menyadari kehadiran Hinata untuknya. Biarlah ia menjadi pria yang romantis saat ini. Biarlah ia bertingkah di luar karakternya. Sasuke bahkan sudah tidak paham dengan dirinya yang sekarang. Sasuke membawa tubuh Hinata dengan satu tangannya ke dalam pelukannya. Mereka berpelukan di tepi danau. Di temani dengan cahaya rembulan yang memantul dari air. Sasuke merasa hidup kembali. Ia akan memulai semuanya saat ini. Ia akan memulai kehidupannya yang baru dengan kehadiran Hinata di sampingnya. Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya. Ia melihat wajah cantik Hinata yang merona. Mata wanita itu terlihat sedikit sembab. Sasuke mengusap pipi tirus Hinata. Mendekatkan wajahnya dengan perlahan. Entah dorongan darimana, Sasuke merasa ingin sekali melakukannya. Wajah mereka semakin dekat. Mereka menghirup nafas masing-masing. Hidung mereka kini bersentuhan. Sasuke mengelus pipi Hinata dengan lembut. Ibu jarinya turun mengelus bibir bawah Hinata. Seolah meminta ijin pada sang wanita. Hinata memejamkan matanya. Memberi instruksi verbal pada Sasuke. Seolah menjawab permintaan ijin darinya. Sasuke ikut memejamkan mata dan mulai menyentuhkan bibirnya. Kini bibir mereka menyatu satu sama lain. Saling menangkap dan membelai dengan lembut. Kecupan-kecupan itu perlahan menjadi lumatan yang lembut. Sasuke menyentuh Hinata dengan hati-hati. Tidak ingin membuatnya merasa sakit atau tidak nyaman.

.

"hahh, hahh.." mereka menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Sasuke tersenyum melihat Hinata, "Petama kali?"

"U-um." Hinata mengangguk dengan malu, "Aku merasa terhormat, Hinata-oujo sama." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Hinata merasa kesal sekaligus malu hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Sasuke. Pria itu terkekeh dan memeluk Hinata dengan erat.

.

 _'_ _terima kasih, Hinata.'_ batinnya.

.

Inilah awal dari hubungan mereka. Hubungan yang akan mendapat berbagai tantangan kedepannya. Mereka tidak mengetahui, apa yang akan mereka timbulkan dengan hubungan ini.

.

TeBeCe

Gimana chpater dua nya? Membosankan kah? Monoton kah? Atau terlalu pasaran? Mungkin fic ini akan menghabiskan banyak chapter. So, keep reading and review ya..

Terima kasih kepada para readers sekalian yang sudah mendukung dengan memfav dan memfollow fic gaje dan abal ini. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu dan terima dengan tangan terbuka.

See you next chapter and

Salam hangat

Hexe


	3. Chapter 3

_**| Rain |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that Masashi Kishimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : hurt/romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : M**_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

" _ **Hate and Loved"**_

 _ **Selamat membaca**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Aahhh, saya sangat senang melihat review dari readers sekalian. Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah mendukung fic ini dengan cara mereview/memfav atau dengan memfollow fic abal dan gaje ini. Terima kasih juga buat para silent readers yang masih menyempatkan diri untuk membaca fic ini. Semua dukungan kalian sangat saya hargai. Akhir kata selamat membaca readers sekalian..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Apa yang lebih buruk dari seorang mantan _nuke-nin_ sekelas Uchiha Sasuke? Jawabannnya tidak ada. Sebutlah perang dunia ninja keempat sebagai mimpi terburuk sepanjang sejarah dunia ninja. Madara Uchiha dan Obito Uchiha lah yang menjadi dalang di balik mimpi buruk para shinobi. Tak lupa manusia jelmaan ular murid salah satu _sannin_ legendaris dari Konoha yang juga ikut andil dalam misi pembuatan dunia baru. Yakushi Kabuto, _iryonin_ handal yang bernaung cukup lama di bawah pengawasan Orochimaru pun bersikeras ingin menghancurkan dunia. Keterlibatannya dalam melakukan jutsu terlarang _edo tensei_ membuatnya menjadi salah satu musuh yang sangat berbahaya.

Sebutlah keturunan Uchiha sebagai keturunan terkutuk karena menyebabkan mimpi buruk yang berkepanjangan dalam dunia shinobi. Kebencian dan cinta menjadi kutukan abadi dalam klan Uchiha. Kebencian Uchiha Madara terhadap dunia shinobi yang menyebabkan tewasnya sang adik kesayangan Izuna Uchiha membuatnya diliputi rasa dendam dan benci yang teramat besar. Meski ia sendiri pernah memutuskan untuk berdamai dengan sang rival abadi Hashirama Senju dan mewujudkan salah satu mimpi dari mereka yaitu membangun sebuah desa yang damai. Desa yang mereka namai dengan desa Konoha. Damainya kedua klan besar antara Senju dan Uchiha tidak serta merta menjamin kedamaian mutlak bagi desa yang di bangun mereka. Kesenjangan tak kasat mata yang di rasakan beberapa anggota klan Uchiha yang timbul dari penempatan kawasan _mansion_ Uchiha yang terletak di sebelah ujung timur dari desa membuat mereka merasa terasingkan. Kedudukan yang tidak terlalu tinggi dalam pemerintahan, terpilihnya pemimpin desa atau yang sering kita sebut sebagai Hokage juga jatuh pada Hashirama juga merupakan bagian ketidakadilan bagi klan Uchiha dan dari semua itulah muncul rasa benci. Rasa benci yang mendarah daging dan kutukan bagi mereka.

Namun, cinta juga merupakan kutukan. Kecintaan Madara terhadap saudara-saudaranya yang meninggal dalam perang membuat hatinya menghitam. Bukan hanya Madara, Uchiha Obito yang begitu mencintai desa Konoha berbalik menjadi membenci. Karena apa? Karena para Uchiha seolah-olah tidak di takdirkan untuk mencintai kemudian berbahagia. Uchiha Shisui yang mengorbankan dirinya setelah mengetahui beberapa rahasia dari para petinggi desa harus merelakan nyawa dan mata kirinya pada Itachi demi keselamatan desa, rasa kecintaan Shisui berubah menjadi ajalnya sendiri. Pun begitu dengan apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Itachi, jenius Uchiha yang memilih untuk membantai klannya sendiri dan bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota Akatsuki hanya demi melindungi desa yang di cintainya.

Dan yang harus menganggung semua kebencian dan dendam itu adalah Sasuke, anak yang di minta pengampunan oleh Itachi dalam misi pembantaian klannya. Sasuke yang merupakan adik dari Itachi di biarkan hidup dalam desa yang di cintainya. Harapan sang adik akan menjalani kehidupan yang damai dan bahagia pun tidak terjadi. Uchiha Sasuke tumbuh dengan rasa dendam yang menyelimuti hatinya. Hidupnya dipenuhi dengan ambisi membunuh sang kakak, pelaku dari pembantaian yang merupakan mimpi buruk dalam sepanjang kehidupannya, hingga ia sangat terobsesi dengan kekuatan. Kekuatan yang mungkin mampu mengalahkan sang kakak yang merupakan jenius dari Uchiha. Kepuasan hati bungsu Uchiha tidak di dapat hanya belajar dan berlatih di Konoha, hingga salah satu _sannin_ legendaris mengincar tubuhnya yang penuh dengan kekuatan. Orochimaru, pertapa ular yang menawarkan kekuatan baru pada Sasuke, kekuatan yang mungkin bisa membuatnya lebih kuat dari sang kakak. Uchiha Sasuke yang penuh ambisi pun tergiur dan meninggalkan desa Konoha di usianya yang baru menginjak dua belas tahun. Sasuke meninggalkan Konoha tanpa memperdulikan ikatan yang sudah terjalin dalam tim tujuh bersama Kakashi, Naruto, dan Sakura.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang tidak mengenal klan Hyuuga? Klan yang sangat di hormati karena kontribusinya dalam memajukan desa Konoha. Fasilitas-fasilitas umun yang berada di desa tidak luput dari campur tangan klan yang terkenal dengan kekolotan yang mereka miliki. Hyuuga adalah satu-satunya klan di Negara Hi yang masih menerapkan sistem kasta dalam keluarganya. Perbedaan yang sangat signifikan antara keluarga inti dan keluarga cabang, _souke_ dan _bunke._ Dimana keluarga cabang atau _bunke_ harus mengabdikan sepanjang hidupnya hanya untuk melayani dan melindungi keluarga inti. Jika seorang Hyuuga memiliki segel berupa simbol garis yang memanjang di area kening, maka tidak di ragukan lagi seseorang itu adalah golongan dari _bunke._ Segel yang bisa diaktifkan kapan saja oleh para _souke_ tertentu jika merasa terancam dengan keadaan mereka. Bukan hanya bisa diaktifkan kapan saja, segel itu juga mengunci sebagian _cakra_ dalam tubuh penggunanya, sehingga mengurangi dampak jika adanya pemberontakan.

.

.

Hyuuga Hanabi meremas bagian bawah kimononya dengan bergetar. Peluh sudah hampir membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Sesak dan pengap. Itu lah yang ia rasakan saat ini. Berada dalam perjamuan tetua Hyuuga membuatnya takut sekaligus muak, perjamuan yang melibatkan seluruh anggota keluarga _souke_ untuk menentukan nasib kehidupannya. Hinata yang duduk di tempatnya sebagai _heiress_ menampilkan ekspresi datar, sedangkan Hiashi yang berada di dekatnya mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Perjamuan kali ini adalah penentuan status Hanabi sebagai _bunke_. Hanabi yang merupakan puteri bungsu dari Hiashi terpaksa harus menjalani takdirnya untuk melayani sang kakak seumur hidupnya.

"Hinata ojou-sama, anda harus segera melakukan ritual penyegelan kepada Hanabi."

Hinata mengibaskan rambutnya ke belakang, merasa muak dengan para tetua Hyuuga yang selalu memperalat dan memperlakukan dirinya seperti boneka.

"Hori-sama, bukankah saya sudah memberitahukan kepada anda bahwa saya akan menghapus sistem kasta dalam keluarga Hyuuga?" senyum tipis itu tergurat dari bibir Hinata.

"Hinata-sama, anda tidak bisa dengan mudahnya merubah tradisi keluarga Hyuuga yang sudah berlangsung selama berpuluh-puluh tahun." kini pria baya yang berada di samping Hori menimpali.

"Keputusan saya mutlak, apa kalian tidak menghormati keputusan pemimpin kalian? Eh?" Hiashi mengerutkan kedua alisnya kala melihat puteri sulungnya menyeringai dengan santai ke arah para tetua.

"Jika ada diantara kalian yang masih menentang keputusan ini, maka itu akan dianggap sebagai penghianatan." Hinata berdiri dan berbalik meninggalkan area perjamuan dengan langkah yang penuh percaya diri dan meninggalkan keriuhan yang terjadi setelah keputusan yang di umumkannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hinata menatap sendu batu nisan yang berada di depannya, gurat senyuman pahit ia tampilkan. Area pemakaman pahlawan desa Konoha menjadi tempat tujuannya setelah perjamuan alot dengan para tetua selesai. Hinata meletakan sebuket bunga dan mulai duduk bersimpuh, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya kemudian merapalkan doa dengan mata terpejam.

"Neji nii-san, aku sudah mewujudkan mimpimu. Apa kau senang? Tentu saja, nii-san harus merasa senang dan bangga padaku." kelopak mata itu terbuka dengan perlahan.

"Nii-san, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah menjadikanku kuat, terima kasih karena telah melindungiku selama ini dan terima kasih karena-

"Hinata-chan?" suara bariton itu menghentikan perkataanya. Hinata menoleh ke samping dan mendapati pria yang selama ini berusaha ia hindari. Pria itu berjalan mendekat dengan langkahnya yang panjang.

"Hokage-sama.."

"H-hai Hinata-chan, kau mengunjunginya lagi?" sapa Naruto dengan kaku. Hinata mengeryitkan kedua alisnya, _lagi?batinnya_. Naruto yang mengerti dengan ekspresi bingung Hinata langsung menggaruk kepalanya dan tersenyum dengan canggung.

"A-ah, belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu mengunjungi Neji. Kebetulan aku juga sedang mengunjungi kaa-chan dan tou-chanku. Jadi yah.. eung-" kegugupan Naruto berubah menjadi senyum canggung kala melihat Hinata yang terkikik geli sambil menutup mulut dengan telapak tangannya. Rona merah kini bertengger manis di kedua pipi tannya.

' _cantik' pikirnya_

"Hokage-sama, anda tidak perlu merasa canggung seperti ini."

"Ah.. ahaha, seharusnya kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu jika kau sendiri masih memanggilku dengan begitu formal, Hinata ojou-sama"

Hinata sedikit tersentak kala Naruto memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang begitu hormat dan formal. Hinata tersenyum simpul dan di balas cengiran lima jari dari sang hokage pirang. Setelah mereka saling melempar senyum, Naruto kembali mendekat ke arah Hinata dan berjongkok di depan batu nisan milik Neji sambil merapalkan doa, pria rubah itu tampak khusyuk dengan kegiatan berdoanya. Keheningan yang menenangkan menyelimuti keduanya, hanya terdengar suara semilir angin yang menerpa pepohonan sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang begitu merdu. Hinata mencoba untuk menutup mata, menikmati semilir angin malam yang menerpa wajah jelitanya. Hembusan angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang terjuntai indah, rambut panjang itu melambai-lambai dengan gerakan yang pelan dan teratur. Furisode motif burung bangau berwarna hijau muda itu telihat bercahaya diantara kegelapan malam, seolah menegaskan kecantikan dan keanggunan dari pemakainya.

Hinata masih menutup mata ketika Naruto sudah selesai dengan kegiatan berdoanya. Pria rubah itu hanya terpaku dengan mata birunya yang membulat sempurna, apa yang sedang dilihatnya sekarang adalah sebuah keindahan yang baru ia temukan semasa hidupnya. Naruto sudah sering melihat beberapa wanita cantik dalam hidupnya. Sebut saja mereka itu sebagai Sakura, Ino, Miku Shion, Sara dan juga Kushina sang ibu tercinta. Sejenak, pria rubah itu berpikir. Apa Hinata seorang Dewi bulan yang terkenal dengan kecantikannya yang luar biasa? Otaknya terus bekerja untuk mencerna semua itu, dan satu hal terbesit dalam benaknya. Kaguya. Ya, wanita cantik sang _heiress_ Hyuuga itu mengingatkannya pada sosok Kaguya, leluhur dari semua para shinobi yang ada.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ketika Hinata mulai membuka matanya, pria dengan tiga goresan di pipi itu menggaruk tengkuknya dengan pelan. Merasa malu telah memperhatikan sang jelita yang tengah larut dalam terpaan angin malam. Hinata yang melihat ekspresi dari sang hokage hanya berdehem dengan canggung.

"Sepertinya saya harus segera kembali. Kalau begitu, saya pamit Naruto-kun. Selamat malam." bungkukkan dari Hinata menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang dilihat Naruto malam ini.

Wanita itu berbalik dan meninggalkan area pemakaman dengan langkah yang pelan. Meninggalkan sang hokage dengan segala kebimbangan dan kecemasan yang di rasakan pria itu terhadapnya. Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan _cakra_ yang tidak begitu asing bagi dirinya. _Cakra_ yang menguar dengan kuat serta dengan sedikit aura kemarahan, _cakra_ yang membuat dirinya semakin dirundung ribuan pertanyaan dengan kehadiran sang pemilik _cakra_ yang sudah cukup lama memperhatikan dirinya dan Hinata.

"Keluarlah, Sasuke."

Suara pelan sang hokage yang terasa begitu dingin dan menusuk itu membuat seseorang yang entah berada dimana menampakkan dirinya. Sasuke dengan topeng anbu dan jubah hitamnya muncul beberapa meter dari tempat Naruto berada. Pria Uchiha itu berjalan menghampiri Naruto dengan langkah pelan, topeng anbu yang semula menutupi wajahnya ia lepas hingga menampakkan wajah datar khas Uchiha dan _sharingan_ yang sudah aktif dengan warna merah menyala. Sang hokage terkekeh kala melihat mata terkuat yang hanya dimiliki sang sahabat menatap dirinya dengan dingin.

"Tch, kau tidak perlu mengaktifkan _sharingan_ jika bertemu dengankuteme."

"Hn."

Aura _cakra_ yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke mulai tenang, merasa peringatan yang ia berikan pada Naruto terasa begitu berlebihan. Lagipula untuk apa Sasuke repot-repot mengaktifkan matanya pada sang sahabat yang kini sudah ia akui sebagai saudaranya sendiri? Apa ini karena Hinata? Jelas, semua ini karena sang jelita yang telah mencuri hati dan pikirannya. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya panas dan sesak kala melihat sang pujaan hanya berduaan dengan Naruto, apalagi ketika sang _jinchuriki_ ekor sembilan itu terpaku kala melihat Hinata yang sedang menikmati semilir angin malam. Mata yang semula berwarna semerah darah kini berubah menjadi hitam pekat, pria Uchiha itu menghela nafas dengan kasar. Kedua pria terkuat di Konoha itu hanya teridiam, larut dalam spekulasi dan pemikiran masing-masing. Sang hokage dengan kebingungannya mengenai perasaan yang mulai tergelitik hatinya kala melihat Hinata, dan Sasuke dengan kecemasannya kala melihat kedekatan antara Hinata dan Naruto yang membuat dirinya merasa takut dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

"Bisakah kita kembali? Aku harus melapor padamu dobe." dan pernyataan itu membuat keduanya pergi meninggalkan area pemakaman menuju kantor hokage.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali ke _mansion_ Hyuuga setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto di pemakaman, wanita Hyuuga itu disambut beberapa pengawal yang memang ditugaskan untuk menjaga gerbang. Hinata tersenyum membalas sapaan hormat dan anggukan badan dari mereka, beberapa pelayan bergegas menghampiri dirinya sambil menyampirkan jubah berwarna putih untuk menghalau rasa dingin yang sedikit menusuk kulit. Hinata membiarkan beberapa pelayan itu mengekori dirinya melewati _roka_ hingga sampai di depan pintu kamarnya, wanita itu mengisyaratkan kepada mereka untuk meninggalkannya dan menyuruh mereka untuk segera beristirahat.

Hinata memasuki kamarnya dengan perlahan, melepaskan jubah dan mulai mengganti furisode dengan kimono tidur. Hinata menahan lapisan terdalam dari furisode ketika merasakan sebuah _cakra_ yang begitu familiar disekitarnya, wanita itu tersenyum kemudian kembali memakai jubah putih yang tadi diberikan oleh pelayannya dan bergegas pergi ke area taman Hyuuga. Kediaman Hinata memang terletak di tengah-tengah _mansion_ dan letak taman tentu saja sangat dekat dari kediamannya.

.

.

Apa yang terjadi dalam perjamuan para tetua Hyuuga memang membuat Hanabi senang dan khawatir secara bersamaan. Adik bungsu Hinata itu tidak memungkiri perasaan senangnya ketika nee-sama nya merubah sistem kasta yang sudah lama dianut oleh klannya yang begitu kolot, dengan begitu ia bisa leluasa bermanja pada sang kakak tanpa perlu merasa sungkan karena kini status keluarga dalam Hyuuga tidak lagi dibedakan. Hanabi sangat ingat betul raut wajah sang kakak yang begitu tegas dan penuh percaya diri ketika perjamuan itu berlangsung, tidak heran jika para tetua kini tidak berkutik terhadap sang kakak yang mulai menunjukan sisi kepemimpinannya yang begitu tegas.

Malam ini Hanabi berniat mengunjungi kediaman Hinata, bermaksud untuk mengucapkan terima kasih atas keputusan berat yang diambil oleh kakaknya tersebut. Hanabi juga sudah menyiapkan hadiah kecil bagi sang kakak, gadis berusia enam belas tahun itu membuatkan sebuah boneka kayu yang dipahat dengan rupa mirip dengan seekor burung elang. Hanabi tidak tahu mengapa ia membuatkan replika seekor elang untuk kakaknya, yang jelas, Hanabi meyakini bahwa burung elang merupakan hewan yang tangguh, kuat, dan dapat terbang dengan bebas. Hanabi mengindikasikan bahwa jika kakaknya menikah kelak, pria yang harus mendampinginya haruslah seperti burung elang, yang bisa melindungi dan membawa kakaknya pada kebahagiaan dan kebebasan dalam artian bebas dari segala tetek protokol Hyuuga yang terasa begitu mengekang. Meski sekarang Hinata sudah menjadi ketua klan, tetap saja protokol Hyuuga harus ia jalankan dengan penuh keteguhan.

Remaja Hyuuga itu terus melangkahkan kaki rampingnya secepat mungkin, Hanabi sudah tidak sabar untuk segera menemui Hinata. Namun, langkah Hanabi terhenti kala melihat siluet Hinata yang sedang berdiri di taman dan menghadap kearah pohon besar yang memang berada di area taman Hyuuga. Hanabi melihat siluet Hinata dengan seksama, dengan berat hati ia menahan keinginannya untuk menggunakan _byakugan_ guna memperjelas penglihatan jarak jauhnya. Jika ia menggunakan _byakugan_ maka Hinata akan segera mengetahui keberadaannya, pun ia juga yakin jika Hinata bisa menyadari kehadirannya lewat _cakra_ yang menguar dari tubuhnya tanpa mengaktifkan _byakugan_. Karena Hinata sangat handal dalam mengenali setiap _cakra_ yang ia rasakan.

Bola mata Hanabi yang berwarna pearl itu membulat seketika, merasa terkejut dengan sosok yang baru saja turun dari atas pohon tersebut. Kini sosok pria berjubah hitam dengan rambut emo jabrik yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke, sang mantan _missing nin_ dan satu-satunya pemilik _sharingan_ berdiri dengan jarak yang sangat dekat dari Hinata.

' _nee-sama' batinnya_

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri menjulang dengan segala keangkuhan dan kharisma yang dimilikinya, berusaha mengintimidasi sosok wanita yang telah berhasil merampas seluruh hati dan pikiranya yang kini sedang memandanginya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut. Tidak ada pancaran rasa takut yang tercetak dari raut wajah sang pujaan, alih-alih merasa takut justru sang jelita manatap dirinya dengan penuh rasa kasih. Merasa tatapan datar yang ia berikan sia-sia, Sasuke berdehem untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya karena rencananya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Hinata terkekeh pelan, merasa lucu dengan tingkah laku pria Uchiha yang gagal untuk mengintimidasinya. Hinata tersenyum dengan lembut, membawa tangan seputih saljunya untuk membelai pipi sang Uchiha dengan sayang.

"Sasuke-san kenapa? Bukankah kau baru saja pulang dari perbatasan?"

Sasuke diam, tidak menanggapi perkataan sang jelita yang kini tengah mengelus pipinya dengan lembut. Hinata masih menunggu respon dari pria yang berada dihadapannya dengan sabar. Wanita Hyuuga itu mulai menurunkan tangannya, namun dengan sigap Sasuke menahannya dan membawa telapak tangan itu kearah bibir kecoklatannya. Diciumnya telapak tangan itu dengan sedikit tergesa, merasa khawatir entah untuk apa.

"Sasuke-san, kau kenapa?"

"Adikmu." bisik Sasuke dengan parau. Hinata yang mengerti dengan bisikan Sasuke hanya tersenyum,

"Aku tahu, Hanabi-chan sedang melihat kita bukan?"

" _Hime no byakugan._ "

Wajah Hinata merona kala mendengar penuturan Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu menyentuh dagu lancip sang jelita dan mengangkat wajah Hinata untuk menatap dirinya. _Onyx_ menatap _amethyst_ dengan penuh damba, Sasuke mengelus sudut bibir kemerahan sang jelita dengan penuh kelembutan. Ibu jari yang kasar itu menyapu permukaan bibir Hinata yang terasa lembut dan kenyal.

"Kau juga tahu bukan? Aku tadi melihatmu di makam, bersama Naruto."

"Iya, aku tahu."

Rahang Sasuke mengeras, merasa kesal dengan penuturan Hinata yang mengetahui keberadaannya namun tidak dihiraukan oleh wanita itu. Sasuke bertambah kesal karena sang jelita tetap saja dekat dengan sahabat dobenya meski wanita itu tahu kehadiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke-san, tidak perlu khawatir."

"Kau memanggil dobe dengan sangat akrab."

"A-ah, itu-

"Panggil aku seperti kau memanggilnya."

Bibir Hinata berkedut menahan senyum, kini Uchiha Sasuke sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya, seperti anak kecil yang tidak diberikan permen oleh ibunya. Yah meski hanya mengerucut sedikit, Uchiha Sasuke sedang mencoba merajuk padanya dan hati Hinata bersorak kegirangan, merasa mendapatkan hal baru dari sosok pria yang coba ia berikan hati dan kepercayaannya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut, pria Uchiha itu membawa Hinata kedalam pelukannya. Sang jelita yang memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba hanya tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya dengan lembut. Hinata bisa merasakan aroma yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke, aroma tembakau dan pohon pinus yang menenangkan. Pun begitu dengan sang Uchiha, yang kini menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang tercium dari tubuh wangi milik sang jelita, _vanilla_ dan lavender. Aroma yang bisa merilekskan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku dan tegang.

"Kau milikku, _Hime._ "

"Aku milikmu, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

To Be Continued

Terima kasih kepada para readers sekalian yang sudah mendukung dengan memfav dan memfollow fic gaje dan abal ini. Kritik dan saran saya tunggu dan terima dengan tangan terbuka.

See you next chapter and

Salam hangat

Hexe


	4. Chapter 4

_**| RAIN |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

 _ **| THE SECRET |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **A STORY BY HEXE**_

Sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ terdiam, mengabaikan kepulan asap serta aroma kuah kental penuh lemak dari makanan favorinya; ramen. Hatinya diselimuti rasa gelisah, beberapa waktu yang lalu dirinya dengan tidak tahu malu mengikuti Sasuke setelah pria Uchiha itu melaporkan misi padanya.

Sasuke mengunjungi mansion Hyuuga.

Naruto terkejut akan hal itu. tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya jika sahabatnya itu memiliki hubungan khusus dengan sang ketua klan. Ternyata permintaan Hinata tempo lalu mengenai pengawalannya ke desa Sunagakure memiliki alasan tersendiri. Sekarang Naruto bisa menerka-nerka apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka berdua.

Naruto merasa kecewa.

Ada satu goresan luka yang ia rasakan, hatinya sakit dan dadanya terasa sesak saat melihat keintiman mereka berdua di bawah pohon. Naruto bisa merasakan _chakra_ tenang dan damai yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke kala pria Uchiha itu berdekatan dan bersentuhan dengan Hinata.

Sasuke begitu tenang dan nyaman bersama wanita Hyuuga itu.

Dan hal itu membuat sisi lain dari Naruto tidak menyukainya, _Nanadaime Hogake_ merasakan perasaan iri yang luar biasa.

" _Nanadaime-sama,_ apakah ramennya tidak enak?"

Sang Hokage tersentak, mendengar penuturan Ayame yang kini sedang memandang khawatir ke arah dirinya.

"Ah, Ahahaha. Tidak kok, ini sangat enak."

 _Bohong._

Naruto bahkan belum mencicipi makanan berkuah itu.

Ayame tampak mengelus dadanya, merasa lega karena ternyata dugaannya salah. Namun tetap saja, dirinya merasa khawatir karena sang Hogake terlihat melamun dengan raut wajahnya yang menyendu.

Naruto segera menolehkan kepala kuningnya kala merasakan _chakra_ yang familiar dibelakang tubuhnya. Safirnya membulat untuk beberapa detik,

"Oh, Sasuke."

"Hn ..."

Sasuke memesan satu mangkuk ramen dan mendudukan dirinya disebelah Naruto. Tidak ada seorangpun dari mereka berdua yang membuka percakapan, suasana terasa canggung, Ayame yang melihat kedua pria terkuat di Konoha itu saling berdiam diri hanya menatap heran. Biasanya keduanya akan terlibat adu mulut dan cekcok meski tentang masalah sepele.

Tapi sekarang keduanya terdiam seperti asing satu sama lain. Sasuke membuang napasnya kasar, merasa aneh karena sahabat kuningnya berdiam diri.

"Aku menyukai Hinata, Naruto."

Tubuh Naruto menegang, pengakuan Sasuke dengan suara rendah itu menusuk dirinya dengan tiba-tiba. Untuk pertama kalinya Naruto merasakan dirinya ingin menghempaskan pria raven itu dengan _rasengannya._

 _ **Tidak!**_

Naruto tidak menginginkan hal ini.

"Tapi Sakura- _chan_ mencintaimu ..."

Dada Naruto bergemuruh, bukankah ini adalah kesempatan untuknya? Mengingat dirinya menaruh perasaan khusus pada teman se-timnya itu. Naruto begitu memuja dan mengejar si gadis musim semi sejak mereka di bangku _genin._ Tapi mengapa dia tidak merasakan perasaan senang barang sedikitpun?

Apa ini karena dirinya mulai tertarik dan menaruh hati pada si ketua klan Hyuuga? Menaruh hati pada gadis yang sebenarnya sudah ia abaikan perasaan cintanya yang tulus dan jernih bagai air.

' _Kau mencintainya, bocah.'_

Naruto menggeram dalam hati, mendengar perkataan Kurama didalam tubuhnya. Siluman rubah itu memang benar, dan Naruto mengakui hal itu.

Bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada Hinata.

"Aku sudah berbicara dengan Sakura."

Kedua _safir_ Naruto membola, bagaimana mungkin Sasuke berbicara mengenai hal ini pada Sakura? Tidakkah dia memikirkan perasaan Sakura? Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang Sakura- _chan_ katakan?"

Sasuke menghela napas, "Tidak ada."

Naruto mendengus, merasa jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke bukanlah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya.

"Sasuke, mengapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

Si pemilik _sharingan_ itu terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Jika dipikirkan kembali, untuk apa dirinya mendeklarasikan bahwa ia menyukai dan menaruh perasaan istimewa terhadap Hinata? Apakah ini karena dirinya menyadari saat Naruto mengikutinya ke mansion Hyuuga beberapa waktu lalu? Atau karena dirinya merasakan _chakra_ kemarahan yang menguar dari sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ kala dirinya melakukan kontak fisik dan berpelukan dengan Hinata?

Sasuke tidak tahu dengan pasti.

Keturunan Uchiha terakhir itu tidak mengetahui dengan pasti apa yang menjadi alasan dirinya memberitahu sahabat dungunya mengenai perasaannya pada Hinata. Tapi sisi lain dari dirinya memaksa jika Naruto harus mengetahui tentang semua ini. Mengingat si pirang adalah pria yang dicintai oleh Hinata selama bertahun-tahun.

Sasuke merasa waspada, hanya itu.

"Naruto, aku mencintai Hinata dan aku berniat menikahinya secepat mungkin."

Tubuh Naruto menegang untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke merasakan aliran _chakra_ yang mulai tidak beraturan menguar dari sahabatnya itu mulai waspada.

"Tapi Hinata mencintaiku, Sasuke."

Akhirnya, ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang dirasakan oleh Sasuke terjadi juga, bahwa Naruto bukanlah pria bodoh yang tidak menyadari perasaan Hinata padanya. Si pirang itu mengetahui semuanya.

Dengan penuh tekanan Sasuke berkata,

" **Aku tahu itu, tapi aku akan membuat Hinata berbalik mencintaiku."**

Detik berikutnya, Naruto kembali sendiri. Ramen yang dipesan Sasuke tidak tersentuh sedikitpun, asap yang sebelumnya mengepul kini menghilang. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu menghilang setelah mengutarakan kesungguhan hatinya terhadap hubungannya dengan Hinata.

' _Apa yang akan kau lakukan, Naruto?'_

Kurama yang melihat dan menyaksikan perbincangannya dengan Sasuke kembali bebicara. Naruto meremas dadanya, merasakan denyutan yang menyesakkan setelah mendengar semua kebenaran yang utarakan Sasuke padanya.

"Hinata mencintaiku, Kurama. Dia **akan tetap mencintaiku.** "

 **R A I N**

Keesokan harinya, Hinata terbangun dengan perasaan sehangat mentari yang menerpa wajahnya pagi ini. Wanita Hyuuga itu bangun dan meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa kaku.

Satu ketukan terdengar di pintu _shoji_. Dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, Hinata berseru dan menyuruh pelayan itu untuk memasuki ruang kamarnya.

" _Ohayou,_ Hinata _nee-sama._ "

Suara lembut Hyuuga Hanabi membuat si pemilik surai indigo itu sedikit terperanjat, salah mengira dengan seseorang yang mengetuk pintu kamarnya di pagi hari ini. Biasanya, pelayan pribadinya yang akan mendatangi kamarnya dan untuk menyipkan segala kebutuhannya. Seperti air hangat untuk mandi, _kimono_ , dan juga untuk menata rambutnya yang panjang dan tebal.

Hinata selalu menerima pelayanan semenjak dirinya dilahirkan. Dan sekarang pelayanan itu masih ia dapatkan, apalagi statusnya yang menjadi ketua klan membuat hal itu semakin bertambah saja.

" _Ohayou mo,_ Hanabi- _chan._ "

Satu ulasan senyum manis Hanabi dapatkan dari sosok yang disayangi dan dihormatinya, dengan langkah pelan, gadis berambut cokelat itu mendekat dan duduk bersimpuh disamping _futon._

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas kelancanganku tadi malam, _nee-sama_. Karena telah mengintip _nee-sama_ dengan Uchiha- _san_."

Hanabi meremas _kimono_ yang dikenakannya, kepalanya ia tundukan karena merasa malu.

"Tidak apa, Hanabi- _chan_. Aku tidak akan marah tentang hal itu."

Hanabi mengangkat kepalanya lalu memabalas senyuman Hinata dengan sama lembutnya. Gadis itu merogohkan tangan kedalam saku _kimononya_ dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang semalam ingin ia berikan pada Hinata.

Hinata menerima pahatan kayu berbentuk burung elang itu dengan kedua tangannya, satu lirikan ia beri bermaksud untuk meminta apa yang sebenarnya ingin Hanabi sampaikan.

"Aku mengukirnya sendiri, _neee-sama_. Aku harap _nee-sama_ mau menerimanya."

Hinata mengelus sebelah pipi Hanabi, "Mengapa harus burung elang?"

Pertanyaan itu sontak saja membuat Hanabi melirik-lirikan matanya,

"Um, karena aku ingin ada seorang pria yang seperti burung elang untuk menemani _nee-sama_. Karena burung elang itu adalah-"

"Apakah Uchiha- _san_ terlihat seperti burung elang?"

"Eh?"

Hanabi mengerutkan kedua alisnya mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata. Sang _heiress_ yang melihat kerutan bingung terlukis dari wajah adiknya hanya tertawa dengan pelan.

" _Ne,_ Hanabi - _chan_. Bagaimana menurutmu tentang Uchiha- _san_?"

Kedua kelopak itu mengedip dua kali, Hanabi tidak pernah menduga jika sang Kakak akan menanyakan hal ini padanya.

"Apa _nee-sama_ menyukai Uchiha- _san?"_

Hanabi malah balik bertanya. Tidak ada jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir tipis milik Hinata, hanya seulas senyum _klise_ dan misterius yang Hanabi dapatkan. Namun, beberapa detik setelahnya, Hinata berkata dengan senyuman yang tidak luntur dari wajahnya,

"Aku ingin menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, Hanabi- _chan._ "

.

.

.

 _Nanadaime Hokage_ dan para tetua lain duduk bersisian dengan melingkar, siang ini akan diadakan rapat antar ketua klan untuk membahas mengenai pembangunan jembatan yang menghubungkan antara desa Konoha dengan desa kecil, Fuyuyashi.

Semua anggota yang diundang dalam rapat tersebut sudah berkumpul, hanya tinggal menunggu satu anggota lain; ketua klan Hyuuga belum terlihat dan belum tiba.

Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang bagian samping dari kursi yang di duduki oleh Naruto terus memandangi pintu masuk; menunggu kedatangan dari sang ketua klan Hyuuga yang sudah menjadi tambatan hatinya.

Rasa hangat menjalari hati si pemilik _sharingan_ itu kala suara Hinata terdengar mengalun menyusuri seluruh ruangan,

"Maaf atas keterlambatan saya, _Hokage-sama._ "

Hinata tampak membungkukan tubuhnya diambang pintu, diikuti oleh pengawal setianya; Ko, yang mengekor di belakangnya dan ikut membungkukan tubuhnya juga.

Naruto mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai lambaian santai, satu senyuman lebar yang _khas_ ia perlihatkan,

"Tidak apa, Hinata- _oujo_. Silahkan duduk, aku akan segera memulai rapatnya."

Semua pasang mata melirik ke arah sang _Hokage_ yang kini memasang senyum lembut yang membuat mereka terpana. Hinata kembali menegakkan tubuhnya dengan kedua pipinya yang sudah dihiasi rona merah samar. Sasuke yang melihat rona merah itu mulai menggeram dalam hati; tidak suka.

Hinata mengangguk sekilas kearah Naruto dan memandang pada pria yang kini memandang tajam kearah dirinya, namun tatapan tajam itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Hinata mengulas senyum hangat yang begitu menawan,

"Sasuke-kun ..."

Kini giliran si pemilik surai raven yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang, Naruto yang menyaksikan interaksi antara keduanya hanya mengepalkan satu tangan yang berada di sisi tubuhnya.

Dengan rona merah tipis yang bertengger di pipi tirusnya, Sasuke membalas sapaan dari Hinata dengan mengangguk sekilas. Detik berikutnya, pria Uchiha terakhir itu memalingkan wajah; malu. Sasuke merasa malu sekaligus senang karena Hinata tersenyum sangat manis padanya.

Apalagi si ketua klan Hyuuga itu memanggil dirinya dengan _'Sasuke-kun'._ Hati Sasuke sedang berpesta ria sekarang.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**| RAIN |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Rate : Mature**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **| BROKEN HEART |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **A STORY BY HEXE**_

"Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar, Hinata?"

Hinata menghembuskan napasnya pelan, dirinya sudah menduga jika saat ini akan tiba. Saat dimana _kunoichi_ terkuat di Konoha itu meminta dirinya untuk membicarakan satu hal yang menyangkut si pria Uchiha.

Hinata memberikan isyarat pada pengawalnya untuk meninggalkan mereka berdua. Pertemuan antar ketua klan sudah selesai, Hinata merasa kecewa karena dirinya tidak bisa berbincang dengan Sasuke secara leluasa. Mengingat pria Uchiha itu yang menjabat sebagai ketua _anbu_ sekaligus ketua kepolisian Konoha mengharuskan Sasuke untuk segera mendatangi lokasi pembangunan jembatan bersama dengan _Nanadaime Hokage_ dan beberapa orang yang lain.

Hinata mengajak Sakura ke taman dekat _akademi ninja_. Kedua wanita itu saling duduk bersisian. Beberapa orang yang melewati mereka menyapa ramah, Hinata yang melihat senyuman dari wanita _musim semi_ itu ikut mengulas senyum.

"Nah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Sakura- _san?_ "

Hinata memulai pembicaraan, kini si wanita dengan tinju terkuat itu sedikit meremas pakaian yang dikenakannya;

"Aku pikir kau sudah tahu kemana arah pembicaraan kita, Hinata."

Hinata kembali mengulas senyum, berusaha untuk tidak melakukan kesalahan yang bisa menyinggung perasaan wanita cantik di depannya.

"Aku pikir ini tentang Uchiha- _san?"_

Sakura mengangguk lemah, detik selanjutnya; wanita bersurai sebahu itu memegang kedua sisi tubuh Hinata dan membalikannya agar menghadap kearahnya. Kedua iris _emerald_ itu menyendu, mencoba menyampaikan perasaan sakit dan kecewa yang ia rasakan.

"Lepaskan Sasuke- _kun_ , Hinata."

Hinata merasakan kepalanya seperti dihantam benda tumpul, meski dirinya sudah menduga tentang hal ini; tapi tetap saja dirinya merasa terkejut. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apa yang Sakura inginkan darinya. Hinata tidak melepaskan Sasuke begitu saja. Dirinya sudah mulai menyukai dan merasa nyaman dengan keberadaan si pria raven itu dalam hatinya.

Satu senyuman sendu Hinata tarik dari sudutu bibirnya,

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura- _san_. Aku tidak bisa."

Kedua alis Sakura mengerut, raut kekecewaan nampak jelas dari pancaran matanya yang sudah berkaca; Sakura memalingkan wajahnya, tidak ingin jika si ketua klan Hyuuga itu melihat dirinya menangis.

"Ada saat dimana seseorang bersikap sangat egois meskipun harus menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Dan aku sedang melakukannya, Sakura- _san_. Aku tidak ingin melepaskan Uchiha- _san_ begitu saja hanya untuk memenuhi keinginanmu."

Sakura mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

"Bukankah kau mencintai Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa melupakan cintamu begitu saja dan berpaling pada pria lain? Aku tahu, Hinata. Aku tahu jika kau masih mencintai si _bodoh_ itu."

Hinata merasakan sayatan tak kasat mata melukai hatinya yang terdalam.

"Memang benar, Sakura- _san_. Aku mencintai Naruti- _kun_ , dan cintaku tidak hilang atau tergantikan oleh kehadiran Uchiha- _san_."

Pengakuan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata sontak saja membuat Sakura geram,

"Lalu kenapa kau menerima Sasuke- _kun_ jika kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya?! Kau hanya akan menyakiti hati dan perasaan Sasuke- _kun!_ Jika kau tidak bisa mencintainya maka lepaskanlah dia, jangan bersikap egois, Hinata!"

Hinata tersenyum dengan getir,

"Maaf, Sakura- _san_. Aku sudah bilang bahwa aku akan bersikap egois meski harus menyakiti perasaanmu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, aku menginginkan Uchiha- _san_ hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

Hinata bangkit berdiri, merapikan kimononya yang terlipat serta berpamitan pada Sakura yang kini sudah berurai air mata.

"Permisi, Sakura- _san_."

.

.

.

Pada malam harinya, Hanabi kembali mengetuk pintu _shoji_ kamar Hinata. Gadis bersurai cokelat panjang itu memasuki ruang kamar dengar suara langkah kaki yang berderap samar, mencoba untuk tidak membuat kebisingan karena waktu memang sudah larut.

" _Nee-sama_ , apa aku mengganggu?"

Suara lirih Hinata membuat senyuman Hanabi mengembang seketika, "Tidak, kemarilah."

Hanabi beringsut mendekati sang Kakak yang sedang duduk bersimpuh sambil meyulam selembar kain berwarna putih. Hanabi melongokan kepalanya kearah sulaman itu dan dirinya terpana di detik berikutnya.

Sulaman itu berbentuk lambang Uchiha dan Hyuuga. Dengan inisial nama Hinata dan si pemilik _sharingan_ terakhir itu dibawah kedua lambangnya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Hanabi- _chan_ "

Hanabi terdiam untuk beberapa saat, merasa bingung dengan dirinya sendiri karena tidak menemukan kata-kata yang _pas_ untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

" _Nee-sama_ , apakah _nee-sama_ benar-benar ingin menjadi bagian dari Uchiha?"

Hinata menghentikan sulamannya, diliriknya Hanabi yang kini memandang sendu kearahnya seraya berkata,

"Iya, Hanabi- _chan_."

Hanabi menarik napas, dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan keinginan Kakanya yang menurutnya _absurd_ itu. Karena yang Hanabi ketahui, Hinata itu mencintai sang _Nanadaime Hokage_. Tapi mengapa akhir-akhir ini Hinata selalu dekat dengan pria Uchiha itu? dan yang membuatnya semakin heran adalah keinginan sang Kakak yang ingin menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, yang secara tidak langsung bahwa Hinata ingin menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa _nee-sama_ akan meninggalkan Hyuuga?"

Hinata menyentuh sebelah pipi Hanabi, "Tidak, Hanabi- _chan_. Bukan seperti itu."

"Lalu apa?"

Hinata menyimpan sulamannya dan memegang kedua telapak tangan adiknya,

"Aku tetaplah seorang Hyuuga, karena darah yang mengalir dalam tubuhku murni keturunan Hyuuga. Aku hanya akan meninggalkan nama belakangku saja, Hanabi- _chan_. Dan aku membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mewujudkan itu semua."

Kedua alis Hanabi menukik tajam, menoba mencerna maksud dari perkataan yang terlontar dari bibir Hinata.

"Apa yang bisa kubantu, _nee-sama_?"

Hinata kembali mengulas senyumnya, "Gantikan aku sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga, Hanabi- _chan._ "

.

.

.

Hanabi tidak pernah menyangka dengan hal ini. Semua pertanyaannya mengenai mengapa dirinya dilatih secara intens mengenai semua aturan klan, politik, dan bisnis yang diberikan oleh Hinata secara diam-diam itu kini terjawab dan memiliki tujuan serta maksud tersendiri.

Bahkan sang Kakak selalu melatih kemampuan ninjanya tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Semua pelatihan yang selalu dijalaninya bukanlah untuk melindungi sang Kakak, melainkan untuk mempersiapkan dirinya sebagai ketua klan yang selanjutnya.

Hinata akan menyerahkan dan melepaskan statusnya sebagai ketua klan Hyuuga untuknya, bahkan Hinata bekerja keras agar bisa menghapuskan _strata souke dan bunke_ demi menyiapkan segalanya. Agar Hanabi bisa dengan mudah dan leluasa menggantikan posisinya sebagai ketua klan.

Hanabi tidak punya pilihan lain, mau tidak mau dirinya harus menerima jabatan itu untuk Hinata. Karena sang Kakak telah menyelamatkan dirinya dari rantai dan belenggu status keluarga yang sudah menjadi tradisi selama puluhan tahun dalam keluarga Hyuuga.

Yang menjadi permasalahannya adalah, apakah Ayahnya dan para tetua akan menerima keputusan yang diambil oleh Hinata untuknya? Bagaimana jika para tetua menolak dirinya untuk menggantikan Hinata?

Hanabi menenggelamkan kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut itu kedalam bantal, semua ini terjadi diluar dugaannya; tertutama mengenai si pemilik _sharingan_ terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke, yang entah sejak kapan dan bagaimana bisa memikat hati Kakaknya yang sudah tertambat sejak lama oleh sosok _Nanadaime Hokage_.

Semua ini memang sangat rumit membingungkan untuk dirinya.

.

.

.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya kala merasakan _chakra_ Sasuke tak jauh dari kamarnya. hinata menyibakkan selimut yang dikenakannya dan mengambil jubah yang sedikit tebal untuk menutupi _kimono_ tidurnya. Hinata menggulung asal rambut panjangnya –dan membuat beberapa helai rambut itu tergerai begitu saja.

Uchiha Sasuke menyambutnya dengan ekspresi keras dan datar seperti biasa. Hinata mengulas senyuman selembut dan semenawan mungkin agar raut wajah tanpa ekspresi itu berubah, meski hanya sedikit.

Dan usahanya berhasil, Sasuke berdehem dan menarik sudut bibirnya sekilas lalu memeluk Hinata begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Sasuke menghirup aroma tubuh wanita yang dikasihinya dengan rakus, Hinata terkikik kala hembusan napas Sasuke menerpa sisi lehernya yang terbuka karena rambutnya yang digelung asal-asalan.

"Aku merindukanmu, Hinata."

"Aku juga, Uchiha- _san_."

 _Ah, panggilan itu lagi._

Sasuke mendengkus dalam pelukannya, merasa kesal karena sekarang Hinata memanggilnya dengan sebutan _'Uchiha-san'_ yang sebenarnya Sasuke benci.

Sasuke menguraikan pelukannya dengan sedikit enggan, pria Uchiha itu kembali menampilkan muka datar; Hinata yang sudah menduga akan hal itu hanya tertawa dengan pelan.

Menggoda Uchiha Sasuke memang sangat menyenangkan baginya.

"Bagaimana dengan pembangunan jembatannya, Uchiha- _san_?"

Dahi Sasuke berkedut dengan kedua alisnya yang menukik dengan tajam, wanita Hyuuga itu memang pandai membuat dirinya marah dan kesal.

"Hn ..."

Si bungsu Uchiha memalingkan wajah, mengabaikan Hinata yang kini terkikik sambil memegangi perutnya. Sasuke yang kesal dengan perlakuan Hinata langsung membawa kepala wanita itu kedalam rengkuhannya.

Dan benar saja, Hinata terdiam seketika dengan kedua pipinya yang mulai bersemu.

Sasuke menyeringai puas, tanpa membuang waktu, pria Uchiha memangut mesra belahan bibir Hinata yang sebenarnya sudah menggoda dirinya untuk dikecup dari tadi.

Tubuh Hinata menegang untuk beberapa saat, namun ketegangan itu terganti dengan rengkuhan yang Hinata berikan pada leher Sasuke. Mereka saling memangut dibawah langit malam dengan hembusan angin yang menusuk kulit mereka yang terbuka.

Suara erangan dan desahan lirih terdengar kala Sasuke menyapukan lidahnya di sepanjang permukaan bibir bawah milik Hinata. Embusan napas hangat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata yang dibarengi dengan desahan halus itu menggelitik mulut Sasuke.

Satu jarak tercipta kala Sasuke sedikit memundurkan wajahnya hanya untuk melihat wajah sayu yang dipenuhi oleh rona merah itu.

 _Sial!_

Sasuke merutuk dalam hati, Hinata terlihat begitu menggairahkan malam ini. Dengan jubahnya yang sudah tertanggal dan _kimono_ tidurnya yang tersingkap dibagian bahu yang memamerkan tulang selangka dengan kulit yang bercahaya.

Kedua manik jelaganya menyusuri ke bagian dada Hinata yang kembang kempis akibat ciuman mereka. Dua benda kenyal itu terasa sangat menggiurkan, dengan gerakan pelan; Sasuke meraih satu bagian benda itu dengan telapak tanganya.

 _Kami-sama._

Batin Sasuke menjerit, merasakan kelembutan dan kekenyalan yang dimiliki Hinata dibawah kulit telapak tangannya yang kasar. Hinata melengkungkan tubuhnya, membuat _kimono_ yang dikenakannya semakin melorot dan menampilkan belahan dadanya yang terlihat penuh.

Uchiha Sasuke meneguk ludah dengan keras.

Satu matanya langsung berubah menjadi semerah darah; _sharingannya aktif seketika._

"U-uh ... Sasuke!"

Sasuke melepaskan jamahannya, kembali merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang bergetar sambil membenahi _kimono_ Hinata yang tersingkap. Hampir saja dirinya melepaskan _genjutsu_ pada Hianta. Namun wanita Hyuuga itu berhasil mematahkannya dengan mengaktifkan _byakugan._

Uchiha Sasuke merasa malu sekaligus marah pada dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya telah dengan lancang ingin mengunci kesadaran yang dimiliki si jelita Hyuuga hanya untuk memuaskan nafsu bajingannnya.

"Maafkan aku, Hime."

Sasuke merengkuh tubuh Hinata erat dengan satu lengannya yang tersisa. Hinata membalas rengkuhan itu sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah karena rangsangan yang sebelumnya diberikan pria Uchiha itu padanya.

"Tidak apa, Sasuke- _kun._ Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf."

Hati Sasuke hancur karena ulahnya sendiri, hampir saja dirinya membuat kesalahan yang bisa membuat wanita Hyuuga itu pergi dan berbalik membencinya.

Sasuke terus mengecupi permukaan wajah Hinata sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Hinata yang menerima perlakuan itu hanya terdiam. Padahal hatinya merasakan perasaan bahagia yang membuncah karena pria Uchiha itu begitu menjaga dan menghormati dirinya.

"Hinata, menikahlah denganku."

.

.

.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**| RAIN |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Chapter 6**_

 _ **| JEALOUS|**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **A STORY BY HEXE**_

"Menjauh darinya, Sasuke. Karena Hinata **tidak akan** menikah denganmu."

Kedua insan yang tengah berpelukan itu sontak saja langsung melepaskan diri masing-masing. Kedua manik ametis milik Hinata membulat ketika melihat sosok _Nanadaime Hokage_ berdiri tidak jauh dari mereka berdua.

Hinata membenahi _kimononya_ yang sedikit tersingkap dengan tergesa, wanita Hyuuga itu juga mengikat rambutnya dengan asal lalu melangkah ke samping sedikit menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu, Naruto?"

Suara dingin dan tajam itu membelah keheningan yang sempat tercipta beberapa detik yang lalu. Suara yang berasal dari keturunan Uchiha terakhir yang kini sedang memegang _kusanaginya_ sebagai tindakan waspada.

Sang _Namadaime Hokage_ berjalan dengan santai, jubah kebesarannya melambai tertiup angin malam yang terasa menusuk kulit. Kedua manik birunya masih menatap lekat ke arah _rival_ sekaligus sahabat abadinya.

"Aku bilang Hinata tidak akan menikah denganmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke menggertakan gigi, kedua rahangnya mengeras dengan aura _chakra_ tidak bersahabat menguar dari tubuh jangkungnya. Hinata yang mengerti dengan situasi yang terjadi di antara kedua pria terkuat di Konoha itu hanya meremas bagian bawah _kimononya_ dengan cemas.

Sebenarnya sang _heiress_ Hyuuga itu sudah mengetahui dan menyadari jika sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ mulai menyadari akan perasaannya selama ini. Namun Hinata memilih diam dan menyerah karena sekarang dirinya ingin tetap bersama si mantan _missing nin_ yang terkenal dengan kekejamannya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Omong kosong! Hinata sekarang-"

"Dia mencintaiku, Sasuke. Dan akan **tetap mencintaiku.** Bukan begitu, Hinata?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan dari kedua pria itu padanya. Tidak ada jawaban atau perkataan yang dapat menyangkal pernyataan Naruto, dan itu membuat hati Sasuke mendidih seketika.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Naruto?"

Satu mata Sasuke berubah merah seketika, pria Uchiha itu mengaktifkan _sharingannya_. Bahkan setelah beberapa detik mata itu sudah bertransformasi menjadi _mangekyou_ , Uchiha Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik.

Kini jarak diantara mereka hanya sejauh lima langkah, _chakra_ berwarna oranye mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto, membalas tantangan yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

"Saya minta maaf, _Hokage-sama._ Sebaiknya anda pulang."

Suara lirih dan sedikit serak itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua, dalam hati, Sasuke merasa lega karena Hinata ternyata memilih dirinya. Meski perasaan sakit yang ia rasakan ketika wanita Hyuuga itu tidak membantah pernyataan dari Naruto masih terasa, setidaknya, Hinata masih memilih dirinya.

Jubah _chakra_ yang menyelimuti tubuh Naruto menghilang dengan perlahan, begitu juga dengan mata Sasuke yang kini sudah berubah warna menjadi hitam seperti semula. Apapun yang terjadi saat ini adalah hal yang sangat memalukan, kedua pria dewasa itu tidak memikirkan dampak yang akan timbul dari perbuatan mereka yang sedikit meresahkan barusan.

Kekuatan mereka berdua tidak dapat diremehkan begitu saja, aura _chakra_ kuat yang menguar dari keduanya bisa saja memporak-porandakan seluruh mansion Hyuuga jika saja keduanya tidak mengontrol dan menahan _chakranya_ masing-masing.

Aura _chakra_ yang menguar dengan kuat dapat menyebabkan _shockwave_ atau bom udara yang akan dengan mudah menghancurkan apa saja yang berada disekitar mereka.

"Aku minta maaf, Hinata."

Naruto melirikan tatapan tajamnya kearah Sasuke sebelum menghilang dengan _hiraishin no jutsu_ miliknya. Sasuke yang mengerti akan tatapan itu mengepalkan satu tangannya yang masih memegang _kusanagi_ dibalik jubah hitamnya.

Hinata beringsut mendekat dan memeluk tubuh jangkung milik Sasuke untuk yang pertama kalinya, Sasuke yang merasakan pelukan tiba-tiba itu menjadi menghangat seketika. Letupan bahagia meramaikan hatinya yang sedang resah.

Detik berikutnya, Hinata menjinjitkan kedua kakinya lalu mengecup sudut bibir Sasuke dengan pelan,

"Aku mohon jangan bertindak ceroboh, Sasuke _-kun_. Aku akan menikah denganmu."

Sang _heiress_ Hyuuga itu berbalik dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang mematung dengan matanya yang sedikit membulat. Satu senyuman tipis terulas di wajah tampannya, kedua pipi tirus pria Uchiha itu bersemu. Sasuke menatap punggung Hinata yang sudah menjauh dari dirinya dengan tatapan hangat,

"Aku percaya padamu, Hinata."

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kau datang, Sasuke."

Sasuke menatap datar kearah Naruto dengan mata _sharingannya_ yang kembali aktif. Pria Uchiha itu tidak lekas pulang setelah perbincangan singkatnya dengan Hinata dan malah pergi ke hutan bagian barat Konoha untuk menerima tantangan _duel_ yang diberikan sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ padanya.

Sasuke tahu ini salah, pria Uchiha itu tahu jika perbuatannya ini akan membuat Hinata kecewa. Namun, dirinya tidak punya pilihan lain. Naruto terlihat begitu menginginkan Hinata seperti dirinya yang juga menginginkan wanita itu. Namun dirinya juga tidak menyangka jika sang _Nanadaime_ sampai mengajaknya ber _duel_ demi mendapatkan Hinata.

Sasuke tidak bisa berdiam diri, dan dirinya memutuskan untuk menerima tantangan tersebut. Meski harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya seperti beberapa tahun lalu, Sasuke akan melakukannya. Karena tujuannya menerima tantangan ini adalah demi Hinata, demi wanita yang dicintainya dengan segenap hati yang tulus.

Naruto sudah siap menunggunya dengan _sage mode_ yang sudah aktif, hal itu terlihat dari pupil matanya yang berubah menyerupai pupil seekor katak dengan warna oranye mengelilingi sekitar matanya.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan semuanya akan sia-sia, Naruto. Karena Hinata tetap akan menikah denganku."

Naruto mendengus setelah mendengar perkataan Sasuke, "Kau lupa, eh? Bahwa Hinata sebenarnya masih mencintaiku, Sasuke, dan kau harus menyadari fakta itu."

Sasuke menggeram sambil mengeluarkan _kusanagi_ dari balik jubah hitamnya,

"Omong kosong."

Naruto tertawa dengan pelan lalu menambahkan, "Pernahkah kau mendengar jika Hinata berkata bahwa dia mencintaimu? Pernahkah Hinata berbicara seperti itu padamu? Jawabannya adalah _**tidak,**_ Sasuke. Hinata tidak pernah berkata bahwa dia mencintaimu."

Dengan kekuatan mata _rinnengannya,_ Sasuke sudah berada di depan tubuh Naruto dan hendak meninju rahang sang _Nanadaime_ , perkataannya barusan sudah membakar habis emosi yang dimilikinya selama ini. Namun Naruto mengelak dengan mudah, berpindah tempat dengan _hiraishin_ miliknya dan kini berdiri dibelakang Sasuke –pria bersurai kuning itu mengayunkan satu kakinya, hendak menendang pungggung si Uchiha terakhir namun gagal. Sasuke juga menghindari tendangannya itu dengan sama mudahnya.

Naruto membentuk _segel_ dengan kedua tangannya, mengeluarkan puluhan _bunshin_ dan berlari kearah Sasuke yang kini tengah berlari ke arahnya. Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung, satu-persatu _bunshin_ milik Naruto menghilang setelah menerima pukulan atau serangan yang dilayangkan Sasuke padanya.

Setelah semua _bunshin_ itu menghilang, Naruto mengeluarkan _rasengan_ , hal sama juga dilakukan oleh Sasuke, pria Uchiha itu mengeluarkan _chidori_ ditangannya, keduanya kembali berlari dan meninjukan kedua _jutsu_ andalan mereka, menciptakan ledakan besar yang membuat pohon-pohon yang ada di sekitar mereka runtuh dan berterbangan.

Kedua tubuh pria itu terpental dengan berlawanan arah, asap akibat ledakan yang tercipta dari beradunya _rasengan_ dengan _chidori_ itu memenuhi sekitar.

Sasuke yang ingin segera mengakhiri pertempuran mengeluarkan _susanno_ yang sudah terbentuk sempurna menjadi monster raksasa dengan dua pedang panjang dibelakang punggungnya. Naruto yang melihat monster dengan _chakra_ berwarna ungu itu hanya menyeringai,

"Ayo kita lakukan, Kurama!"

" _Khe, aku siap kapanpun, bocah!"_

Tubuh Naruto mulai diselimuti oleh _chakra_ oranye dengan jumlah yang sangat besar hingga membentuk rubah berekor sembilan atau _kyuubi._ Kesembilan ekor _chakra_ itu mengibas, membuat sapuan angin yang sangat kencang.

Pertempuran yang sesungguhnya baru saja dimulai, kedua pria terkuat di Konoha itu menyerang satu sama lain dengan membabi buta, tanpa memikirkan dampak yang akan mereka timbulkan. Pepohonan berterbangan, tanah di sekitar mereka mulai membelah, menciptakan retakan hebat serta membuat lubang memanjang disana-sini, membuat pijakan dari _kunoichi_ bermata _emerald_ itu harus melompati beberapa pohon dan menghancurkan tanah atau pohon yang melayang ke arahnya.

Haruno Sakura, _kunoichi_ terkuat di Konoha itu menyaksikan pertarungan yang terjadi diantara kedua sahabat setimnya. Wanita bersurai pink itu mengikuti Naruto hingga ke hutan ketika dirinya hendak pulang dari rumah sakit. Rasa penasaran yang merayapi hatinya membuat wanita itu berada disana dan menyaksikan pertarungan sengit dan berbahaya yang dilakukan oleh kedua pria yang disayanginya.

Pertarungan sengit itu berlangsung selama beberapa menit, dan Sakura masih setia menyaksikan pertarungan itu dari kejauhan. Sebenarnya dirinya ingin menghentikan tindakan bodoh yang dilakukan Naruto dan Sasuke sekarang, namun wanita Haruno itu tidak berani mencegah keduanya setelah mendengar pembicaraan diantara kedua pria itu mengenai Hinata.

Sakura merasakan rasa iri yang luar biasa, mendapati jika kedua pria yang sudah hidup dan tumbuh bersamanya bertarung hanya demi memperebutkan satu wanita.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kedua pria yang tengah bertarung itu jatuh. Sosok _susanno_ beserta _chakra kyuubi_ menghilang, menyisakan keduanya yang berlutut dengan napas yang terengah. Naruto dan Sasuke mengalami luka-luka di sekitar kepala dan dadanya. Sakura yang melihat kondisi kedua sahabatnya perlahan mengeluarkan air mata, kedua kakinya mulai melangkah mendekat untuk menghentikan pertarungan konyol yang mereka lakukan.

Namun langkahnya kembali terhenti, ketika _chidrori_ yang diselimuti dengan _amaterasu_ serta _rasen shuriken_ yang berada di masing-masing telapak tangan Sasuke dan Naruto muncul. Tubuh Sakura mematung, kakinya terasa berat untuk melangkah dan mencegah tabrakan yang akan terjadi antara kedua _jutsu_ itu.

Sasuke dan Naruto kembali bangkit dan berlari,

" _Chidori – rasen shuriken!"_

Sakura menutup kedua matanya dengan erat,

" _Hakkeshou Kaiten!"_

Sebelum kedua _jutsu_ milik Sasuke dan Naruto itu bertabrakan, sebuah kubah _chakra_ raksasa menegahi keduanya dan membuat kedua serangan itu mengenai _chakra_ berwarna biru yang berputar serta menciptakan perlindungan bagi pengguna yang mengeluarkannya.

Kedua mata Naruto dan Sasuke menyipit, dan keduanya terkejut ketika melihat Hinata sedang berputar dengan matanya yang dipenuhi dengan urat yang menyembul keluar. Hinata melakukan _jutsu Hakkeshou Kaiten_ demi mencegah tabrakan keduanya. Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlanjur melayangkan _jutsunya_ masing-masing tidak bisa menarik kembali _jutsunya_.

Hinata terus melakukan putaran, namun kedua _jutsu_ dari Sasuke dan Naruto terlalu kuat bagi _kunoichi_ yang sudah tidak lagi aktif seperti dirinya. Dan di menit selanjutnya, Sakura menjerit ketika melihat tubuh Hinata beserta kedua sahabatnya yang juga ikut terpental karena tidak kuat menahan serangan dari Naruto dan Sasuke _._

Hinata merintih ketika merasakan panas di setengah tubuh bagian kirinya, tubuh wanita Hyuuga berguling setelah terpental beberapa meter dari tempat dimana ia menahan kedua serangan itu. Naruto dan Sasuke langsung bangkin dan berlari ke arah Hinata yang kini sedang terkapar dengan _amaterasu_ yang membakar sisi tubuhnya.

Sasuke yang melihat api hitam itu berusaha memadamkannya dengan _mangekyou sharingan_ miliknya, sementara Naruto hanya berteriak dengan panik karena sang _Nanadaime_ juga tidak bisa memadamkan api hitam itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan _brengsek!_ Cepat batalkan _jutsu_ mengerikan itu dari tubuh Hinata!"

Sasuke jatuh terduduk, merasakan kedua kedua matanya yang terasa terbakar dan mulai mengeluarkan darah, dengan kekuatannya yang hampir habis, Sasuke berhasil memadamkan api itu.

Kedua napas pria itu terengah, namun ketika keduanya hendak membawa tubuh Hinata, Sakura berteriak dan meninju keduanya hinga terpental ratusan meter.

" _Shannaroooo!"_

Kedua tubuh Naruto dan Sasuke terpental, menabrak pepohonan dengan keras, namun karena kekhawatiran mereka terhadap kondisi Hinata, keduanya berhasil menahan dan berpindah tempat dengan sisa-sia _chakra_ yang masih mereka miliki.

Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali berada di dekat Sakura dan Hinata, tubuh keduanya penuh luka bahkan sempat muntah darah.

"H-hinata .."

"Apa yang kalian pikir kalian berdua lakukan?! Dasar bodoh!"

Sakura menjerit, kedua pria yang kini babak belur itu merangkak untuk mendekati tubuh Hinata yang terkapar dan tengah diberi pertolongan oleh Sakura. Wanita Haruno itu tidak berhenti mengeluarkan cairan bening dari kedua matanya, merasa sedih sekaligus marah kepada mereka berdua.

Yang lebih membuatnya sakit adalah keberanian Hinata yang mencegah kedua pria bodoh itu dengan mengorbankan dirinya sendiri sebagai penghalang. Hinata tidak sadarkan diri dengan setengah tubuhnya yang menglami luka bakar akibat api hitam milik Sasuke dan bagian tubuhnya yang lain tersayat karena _rasengan_ milik Naruto.

" _Hiks..._ sebegitu besarnyakah kalian mencintai dan menginginkan Hinata?! Yang kalian lakukan hanya membuat dirinya sekarat dan hampir mati, dasar bodoh!"

Kedua pria terkuat itu hanya menundukkan kepala mereka dengan rasa penyesalan yang menggerogoti hati mereka.

" _Nee-sama!"_

Teriakan dari Hyuuga Hanabi mengalihkan perhatian ketiganya, gadis bersurai cokelat panjang itu berlari di temani dengan sang Ayah, Hyuuga Hiashi, juga beberapa pengawal Hyuuga yang lain.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada puteriku, Uchiha Sasuke dan _Hokage-sama?!_ "

Dan malam itu, menjadi malam terburuk di sepanjang kehidupan Sasuke, Naruto, dan Hinata. Malam yang diselimuti oleh rasa penyesalan bagi kedua pria yang telah membuat Hinata terkapar tak sadarkan diri. Bahkan mungkin, wanita Hyuuga yang mereka cintai itu akan berbalik membenci keduanya tanpa diragukan lagi.

Apalagi status dan kedudukan Hinata sebagai ketua _klan_ , bisa membuat keduanya menjadi seorang penghianat desa dan dianggap melakukan pemberontakan karena telah menyerang sang ketua _klan_ terhormat di Konoha.

 _ **BERSAMBUNG**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**| RAIN |**_

 _ **Disclaimer : all characters that's Masashi Kisimoto own**_

 _ **Genre : romance/drama**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **| SWEET PAIN |**_

 _ **Maafkan untuk segala bentuk typo ataupun kesalahan lainnya.**_

 _ **Saya akan sangat senang dan mengghargai jika kalian berkenan memfollow, mereview dan memvote jika kalian menikmati setiap cerita yang saya tulis.**_

 _ **Terima kasih..**_

 _ **SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

 _ **A STORY BY HEXE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana dengan keadaannya?"

Haruno Sakura meremas jas putih panjang yang ia kenakan, rasa sakit dan kecewa kembali hinggap dan menggerogoti hatinya saat Sasuke menanyakan keadaan Hinata.

"Hinata baik-baik saja, Sasuke _-kun_."

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dari ranjang, namun luka yang di alaminya cukup parah sehingga membuat tubuhnya terasa ngilu dan sakit saat kembali digerakan. Sasuke menghela napasnya dengan kasar, merasakan tubuhnya tidak bisa digerakan dengan bebas. Pria Uchiha itu memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat langit yang cerah di luar sana.

"Bagaimana dengan Naruto?"

Sakura tampak menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan kedua dari Sasuke, dengan suara yang pelan wanita Haruno itu menjawab.

"Dia sudah kembali menjalankan tugasnya. Naruto, kau tahu kan? _Kyuubi_ yang ada di dalam tubuhnya dapat mempercepat proses pemulihan dari luka apapun."

Sasuke mengerutkan kedua alisnya, memangnya sudah berapa lama dirinya berada di rumah sakit? Bukankah kemarin malam ia tak sadarkan diri setelah menerima _jyuken_ dari Hyuuga Hiashi? Dan mengapa Naruto sudah kembali bekerja seperti semula?

"Berapa lama aku tak sadarkan diri?"

Masih dengan nadanya yang datar, Sasuke kembali mengajukan pertanyaan untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya.

"Empat hari, dan kau baru siuman pagi ini."

Ada satu titik rasa iri dan kekecewaan yang dirsakan Sasuke, mendapati dirinya begitu lemah sehingga membutuhkan waktu selama empat hari untuk kembali sadarkan diri. Apakah luka yang dialaminya sangat parah? Hingga memerlukan empat hari? Sasuke memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut nyeri.

"Naruto, dia melakukan transfer _chakra kyubi_ tepat setelah ia sadarkan diri _, chakra_ itu digabungkan dengan _chakra_ penyembuh milik Tsunade- _shisou_. Kondisi Hinata sangat lemah, hingga membutuhkan asupan banyak _chakra_ untuk kembali memulihkan tubuh serta menyembuhkan luka bakar dari _amaterasu_."

Sasuke mengeraskan kedua rahangnya, merasa dirinya lagi-lagi tidak berguna bagi Hinata. Dirinya tidur tak sadarkan diri selama empat hari sementara Naruto sudah berjuang untuk menyelamatkan nyawa sang kekasih pujaan.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa hidupnya tidak berguna sama sekali setelah penyesalan yang dialaminya karena tidak mampu menyelamatkan keluarganya dari insiden pembataian _klan_ Uchiha belasan tahun yang lalu. Kini luka itu kembali lagi dan mulai melubangi dasar hatinya yang sudah pulih dengan perlahan.

"Sasuke _-kun_ ... apakah kau tidak bisa merubah keputusanmu?"

Suara cicitan dari sang _kunoichi_ terkuat itu membuat kepala Sasuke menoleh untuk balas memandangnya. Sasuke tidak tahu harus berbuat dan berkata apalagi pada teman setimnya itu, karena apapun yang akan ia ucapkan pasti akan kembali membuat wanita Haruno itu kecewa dan sakit hati.

"Aku minta maaf, Sakura. Aku hanya menginginkan Hinata."

Sakura berusaha menguatkan dirinya, menerima dengan lapang keputusan mutlak dari pria yang ia cintai selama belasan tahun tanpa ada respon balik darinya. Setidaknya, Sakura merasa sedikit lega karena Sasuke mampu menemukan wanita yang benar-benar ia cintai dengan sepenuh hati, meski dirinya tahu bahwa Hinata ternyata masih mencintai Naruto. Namun, dengan perangai dan kepribadian yang dimiliki sang _heiress_ Hyuuga itu, Sakura yakin bahwa Hinata mampu membahagiakan dan menyembuhkan luka yang selama ini Sasuke pendam.

" _Yah,,,_ sepertinya aku kembali ditolak olehmu ya? Hahaha ... _ne_ Sasuke - _kun_ , bolehkah aku memelukmu sebelum aku menikah dan menjadi Isteri dari pria lain?"

Sasuke sedikit membulatkan matanya, namun detik berikutnya bungsu Uchiha itu mengulas senyum tipis yang membuat Sakura merasa bahagia melihatnya. Sasuke mengulurkan satu lengannya dan disambut oleh rengkuhan Sakura yang kini menangis dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sasuke berusaha bangkit dan mendudukan dirinya di atas ranjang ketika sang ketua _klan_ Hyuuga terdahulu memasuki ruang inapnya. Hyuuga Hiashi mengangkat satu tangannya sebagai isyarat pada Sasuke agar tetap berbaring, namun karena Sasuke merasa ini adalah momen penting, pria Uchiha itu bersikeras untuk duduk sambil bersandar pada bantal.

Hiashi menatap kedua mata Sasuke yang berbeda warna itu dengan intens, membuat si bungsu Uchiha merasa sedikit gentar karena pria baya yang kini duduk di dekatnya adalah seorang Ayah dari wanita yang ia kasihi.

"Bagaimana lukamu, Sasuke?"

"Sudah membaik, saya rasa."

Hiashi melipat kedua tangannya di dada, berusaha melakukan interaksi dengan Uchiha Sasuke adalah hal yang tidak pernah terpikir dalam kepalanya.

"Langsung ke intinya saja, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada puteriku hingga ia mendatangiku dan berkata jika ia ingin menjadi bagian dari Uchiha."

Jantung Sasuke berdebar dengan detakan yang tiba-tiba menggila, kedua maniknya sempat membola untuk beberapa detik karena rasa keterkejutan yang ia rasakan setelah mendengar penuturan dari Hiashi. Dalam hati, Sasuke kembali mencaci dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sempat meragukan Hinata setelah Naruto menyadarkannya jika wanita Hyuuga itu tidak mencintainya.

Namun, jika Hinata memang tidak mencintainya, bagaimana mungkin wanita Hyuuga itu berkata pada Hiashi jika ia ingin menjadi bagian dari Uchiha sebelum dirinya melamar wanita itu?

"Saya sangat mencintai dan menginginkan puteri anda, Hiashi- _san._ "

Kedua alis pria baya itu sedikit mengkerut, sungguh –Hiashi merasa sedikit frustasi ketika Hinata sengaja mendatanginya dan berkata jika puterinya itu ingin menjadi bagian dari Uchiha dan menyerahkan kekuasaaannya sebagai ketua _klan_ pada Hanabi.

"Hinata, puteriku bahkan sudah menyiapkan adiknya; Hanabi untuk meneruskan kepemimpinan _klan_ Hyuuga yang selanjutnya."

Sasuke hanya diam dan terus menyimak perkataan yang dilontarkan Hiashi padanya.

"Sekarang aku tahu alasan dibalik Hinata yang kekeh menghapuskan strata _souke_ dan _bunke_ dari tradisi Hyuuga. Dia melakukan itu bukan hanya untuk mewujudkan mimpi mendiang kakak sepupunya, Neji; tapi dia juga berniat menjadikan Hanabi sebagai penggantinya dari awal dia di tunjuk sebagai ketua _klan_."

Sasuke yang baru mengetahui mengenai fakta penghapusan strata _souke_ dan _bunke_ yang memang hanya ada di keluarga Hyuuga merasa terkejut, tidak menyangka jika Hinata mampu melakukan dan merubah tradisi dalam masa kepemimpinannya pasca perang dunia _shinobi_ berakhir.

Hiashi tampak menghela napas, "Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah meminta apapun dariku. Dia tidak pernah menuntut haknya sebagai anak padaku. Selama ini dia selalu menjalankan apa yang aku perintahkan, selama ini dia selalu memenuhi apapun yang kuminta darinya. Nah, Uchiha Sasuke, sekarang untuk pertama kalinya Hinata meminta sesuatu dariku –dan permintaan itu adalah ijin dan restuku agar dia bisa menjadi bagian dari Uchiha."

Sasuke tidak bisa menahan luapan emosi yang bergejolak dalam dirinya, luapan rasa senang, haru, sekaligus kebahagiaan itu membanjiri hati dan dadanya. Dengan gerakan mantap, Sasuke berusaha duduk bersimpuh sambil meletakan satu lengannya di atas paha dengan kepalanya yang ia tundukkan. Dalam keheningan dan kesunyian malam, pria Uchiha terakhir itu menyatakan niatannya dengan keteguhan hati yang keras.

"Dengan dan tanpa mengurangi rasa hormat saya pada seluruh _klan_ Hyuuga, ijinkan saya untuk meminang dan menyematkan nama Uchiha pada sang _heiress, -_ tidak, maksud saya pada puteri anda, Hiashi- _san._ Saya ingin menjadikan Hinata sebagai ibu dari anak-anakku kelak."

Untuk pertama kalinya Hiashi mendengar kalimat panjang yang keluar dari mulut sang bungsu Uchiha. Kedua manik ametisnya menatap lekat tubuh Sasuke yang masih membungkuk padanya, satu ulasan senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang sudah mulai dipenuhi oleh kerutan. Ini adalah keputusannya, dan ini adalah keputusan serta keinginan Hinata. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk memenuhi apa yang diminta oleh puteri sulungnya itu.

Hiashi bangkit dari kursi sambil menepuk sebelah bahu milik Sasuke, meski insiden terlukanya Hinata adalah salah satu perbuatan si Uchiha terakhir, namun dirinya memaafkan Sasuke karena ia dan sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ tidak berniat untuk mencelakai puterinya setelah dirinya mendengar penuturan Sakura, yang pada saat itu memang menyaksikan pertarungan sengit antar keduanya. Hiashi langsung mengetahui situasi yang cukup rumit antara puterinya dengan kedua pria yang dijuluki sebagai _shinobi_ terkuat itu.

"Jaga puteriku, Sasuke. Aku percayakan dia padamu."

Hiashi melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih membungkuk, namun –sebelum pria baya itu benar-benar keluar, Hiashi berkata, "Jika kau ingin menemui puteriku, pergilah. Hinata sudah siuman dua jam yang lalu."

Sasuke berusaha menahan riak air mata yang berhamburan ingin keluar dari kedua kelopak matanya. Sungguh, si bungsu Uchiha itu tidak mendunga jika Hiashi akan memberikan ijin dan restunya setelah apa yang telah lakukan pada Hinata. Sasuke, dia sudah melukai wanita yang dikasihinya dengan _jutsu_ mematikan yang ditakuti banyak orang. namun, Hiashi dengan segala kerendahan hati dan wibawanya sebagai seorang ayah memaafkan dan mempercayakan Hinata pada dirinya. Mempercayakan wanita itu untuk ia jaga, mempercayakan wanita itu untuk ia bahagiakan selama sisa hidupnya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Hinata?"

Kedua wanita Hyuuga yang saling bercengkrama itu menolehkan kepalanya masing-masing pada sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu dengan sebuket bungan mawar putih di tangannya. Hanabi yang melihat kedatangan sang penguasa Konoha langsung berdiri dan memberikan salam hormat padanya.

"Tidak apa, Hanabi. Kau tidak perlu berlaku formal padaku."

Jubah kebesaran yang digunakan pria bersurai pirang itu sedikit melambai saat Naruto melangkahkan kedua kakinya untuk masuk lebih jauh. Hinata yang melihat kedatangan Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menundukkan kepalanya sesaat.

"Kalau begitu aku keluar dulu, _nee-sama_."

Hanabi kembali membungkukkan badannya pada Hinata.

"Baiklah ..."

Naruto memberikan senyuman lebarnya saat Hanabi mengangguk sebagai isyarat dia akan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Naruto meletakan sebuket bunga itu di atas nakas samping ranjang tempat Hinata duduk.

" _Hokage-sama_ , terima kasih atas pertolongan anda."

Naruto tertawa sambil mendudukan dirinya di kursi samping ranjang tempat sebelumnya Hanabi duduk. Sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ itu memegang sebelah pipinya lalu berkata, "Tidak usah dipikirkan, Hinata. Sudah menjadi kewajiban dan tanggungjawabku menyelamatkan dan melindungimu."

Hinata meremas selimut yang bergulung di atas kedua pahanya, " _Hokage-sama ..._ bagaimana ... bagaimana dengan keadaan Sasuke _-san?_ "

Cengiran yang sebelumnya terpatri kini menghilang terganti dengan senyuman datar, "Sasuke baru siuman tadi pagi, kondisinya baik-baik saja."

"Begitu ..."

Hinata mengulas senyum manis, merasa lega karena keadaan pria yang sudah memenuhi hati dan pikirannya ternyata baik-baik saja. Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat senyuman itu hanya menatap sendu dengan perasaan sakit yang mulai kembali menjalari hatinya.

"Hinata ... apa kau mencintai Sasuke?"

Akhirnya saat-saat pertanyaan itu akan terlontar padanya datang juga, Hinata sudah mempersiapkan dirinya jika sang _Nanadaime Hogake_ menanyakan hal ini padanya. Wanita Hyuuga itu menautkan kedua tangannya, dan dengan nada yang lembut juga senyuman tipis –Hinata berkata, "Aku mencintainya, Naruto - _kun_. Aku tidak tahu dengan pasti kapan perasaan itu mulai bersemayam dengan indah di lubuk hatiku."

"Tidak, Hinata. Kau hanya mencintaiku, bukan?"

Hinata menatap kedua manik biru milik Naruto dengan seksama, "Ya, aku memang mencintaimu. Tapi rasa cioisantaku pada Sasuke _-san_ adalah sesuatu yang berbeda."

Naruto mengeraskan kedua rahangnya, "Apa yang berbeda, Hinata?"

"Aku mencintaimu selama belasan tahun, dan saking besarnya rasa cintaku padamu membuat diriku merelakanmu yang tetap terpaku pada Sakura _-san._ Rasa cintaku yang mutlak terhadapmu membuat semua keinginan dalam diriku untuk memilikimu hilang. Aku merelakanmu, karena rasa cinta dan penantianku yang panjang. Namun, rasa cintaku terhadap Sasuke adalah sebuah bentuk keegoisan dan pemikiranku yang serakah. Aku hanya ingin memilikinya untuk diriku sendiri, aku mencintainya dan tidak ingin membiarkan wanita lain merebutnya dari sisiku. Aku mencintainya hingga membutakan diriku yang tanpa sadar telah menyakiti Sakura- _san_. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan perasaan siapapun, karena aku mencintai Sasuke dan menginginkan pria itu hanya untuk diriku sendiri. Aku tidak sanggup jika harus kembali merelakannya seperti aku merelakan anda, _Hokage-sama_."

Penuturan panjang yang diakhiri dengan aksen fomal itu begitu menusuk hati dan dada Naruto. Dengan napas pasrah, Naruto tersenyum kecut lalu berkata, "Keluarlah, Sasuke. Kau sudah mendapatkan apa yang kau inginkan."

Hinata sedikit membulatkan kedua manik ametisnya saat Naruto berseru dan memanggil nama Sasuke. Jujur saja, Hinata tidak bisa merasakan _chakra_ serta hawa keberadaan pria itu, mungkin ini karena kondisinya yang masih lemah, sehingga tidak mampu mendeteksi kedatangan pria Uchiha itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu, menampakan dirinya yang kini membulatkan kedua maniknya karena merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar dari Hinata. Sungguh, dirinya begitu diberkati oleh _Kami-sama_ sehingga dirinya yang hina dan penuh dosa itu ternyata diinginkan dan dicintai oleh wanita yang juga ia cintai.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat, berdiri di depan Naruto yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sang _Nanadaime Hokage_ menepuk satu bahu milik sahabat yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu.

"Aku percayakan Hinata padamu, Sasuke. Jika kau berani menyakiti dan membuatnya menitikan air mata, aku tidak akan segan untuk segera membunuhmu dan menjadikannya milikku."

Sasuke menatap kedua manik biru milik Naruto dengan seksama, perkataan dengan nada candaan itu bukanlah lelucon semata. Sasuke yakin jika perkataan itu memanglah sungguh-sungguh.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitinya, sumpah seorang Uchiha akan abadi sampai kapanpun."

Naruto terkekeh pelan, "Semoga kau cepat sembuh, Hinata."

Hinata menganggukan kepalanya, Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua dengan luka hati yang menganga. Mungkin, dirinya memang harus merelakan Hinata untuk Sasuke. Karena semua ini mutlak kesalahan dirinya yang tidak kunjung merespon dan membalas perasaan wanita Hyuuga itu. Dan sekarang, Hinata sudah menetapkan keinginannya untuk tetap memilih dengan Sasuke, meski itu sangat pahit dan menyakitkan, Naruto akan rela melakukannya.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana kondisimu, Uchiha- _san?_ apakah kau-"

Hinata tak sempat menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke memeluk dan merengkuh tubuhnya kedalam dekapan pria itu.

"Terima kasih, Hinata. Aku sangat bahagia."

Hinata mengelus punggung Sasuke dengan pelan, "Tidak apa, Sasuke- _kun_. Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih untuk apapun."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan dekapannya, Hinata tertegun saat merasakan baju di bagian bahunya membasah. Hatinya bergetar dengan diliputi rasa haru yang membuncah. Uchiha Sasuke, pria itu menangis dalam pelukan mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Dan kalimat itu menjadi puncak kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh si bungsu Uchiha di sepanjang hidupnya. Wanita yang tak sengaja ia temui di kedai ramen Ichiraku dengan tampilannya yang basah karena hujan, wanita yang memberikan senyuman indah dengan kedua manik ametisnya yang menyendu, wanita yang membuat hati dan pikirannya tak karuan, dan wanita yang sukses menjerat serta merantainya dengan dan tanpa permisi. Seorang wanita kuat, wanita yang dijuluki sebagai _Hime no Byakugan,_ seorang wanita yang mampu memimpin seluruh anggota keluarganya, dan seorang wanita yang memiliki kasih sayang dan rasa cinta yang begitu murni dan tulus.

Dan wanita hebat itu akan menjadi bagian dari dirinya, akan menjadi bagian dari _klan_ Uchiha, akan menjadi ibu dari anak-anaknya kelak. Wanita itu, Hyuuga Hinata; akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya bersama dirinya, Uchiha Sasuke; seorang mantan _missing nin_ serta pembunuh keji yang sedang mencoba mewujudkan keinginan mendiang kakaknya; Itachi. Keinginannya agar Sasuke kembali pulang ke Konoha dan memulai kehidupan yang baru dengan kembali membangun _klan_ Uchiha.

Dan semua itu akan terjadi, semoga saja.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **The End**_


End file.
